


It's Kinda Sweet

by jojo_joe



Category: Green Day
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Domestic, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nothing serious only porn, Piss kink, Porn Watching, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, amateur, chocking kink, deep dark fantasy, dirty drabbles, idiot teenagers, legjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 让我看看我到底能舞多少绿日的黄……有时间就写，基本上应该都是傻瓜朋克青少年Bang来Bang去的剧情。I regret nothing, sorry not sorry, 我的脑袋里全是毛片，比莉巧真的很好搞。
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt, Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt/Tré Cool, Billie Joe Armstrong/Tré Cool
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Hermit Crab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Rimming  
> *The weather is fucking cold.  
> 不开暖气还把人剥个精光，Billie觉得Tre是要蓄意谋杀。

比利皱着鼻头，发出了一声不情不愿的尖叫，只有被踩了尾巴的猫才能达到这种音域。夹棉夹克的拉链倒着撞在他的鼻梁上，随着身上那个家伙的节奏左右乱晃，惹得他非常烦躁，非常不爽，非常、非常想要把对方拉下来，对着他的蠢鼻子咬一口。  
或者比利只是在过分努力地表演自己的怒气，还差点把自己都说服了。

现在他妈的是下午三点，谁会选择在加州十一月的下午三点发情？特瑞就会。这个德国混球一进屋就袭击了他，购物袋里的啤酒被掼在地板上，发出惊天动地的一声响。  
比利还没来得及脱衣服就被直接揪住了后领，毛线帽连着外套像褪龙虾壳似的给剥了下来。鼓手的动作带杀气，扯开灯芯绒衬衫的力道都下了死手，把脆弱的缝线拽得吱吱作响，皮带扣还撞到了比利的胯骨。  
比利特别确信这间屋子里即将发生一起谋杀。因为特瑞在二十秒里把他剥到只剩底裤，还见鬼的不开暖气。冷风嗖嗖地从没并拢的大腿缝间穿过去，他快冻死了，或者他要在死前宰了这个高中都没毕业的家伙。  
比利特别真情实感地骂了一句娘，于是他的底裤也没了。

-  
“妈的，操，比利，你认真的？”特瑞瞠目结舌瞪着试图把自己裹成一只寄居蟹的比利乔，“你打算穿着衣服上床？”  
被行注目礼的那位耷拉着眼皮，一副要杀要剐悉听尊便的蔫吧模样，只有两条光溜溜的腿从壳里伸出来，夹紧了特瑞的肋骨，还颇具威胁意味地又夹了一下。  
“因为这他妈的真的很冷。”他说。  
刚刚过去的五分钟里，他俩进行了一场鏖战。特瑞想把比利拖上床，比利想靠吼叫让空调的制暖效率快一点，最后特瑞把吉他手像个吉他似的举了起来，对方柔软的肚子压在他的肩膀上，伴随着踢打、熟悉的体温和“我要吐了”的怒吼，比利在经过衣架时恶狠狠地拽下了最厚的一件外套。  
“这件好像是麦克的。”现在的他躲在厚夹克竖起的衣领下，正格外热情地嗅着内侧的布料，鼻尖还因为先前屋外的冷风泛出轻微的粉红色。  
这绝对是贝斯手的衣服，只有麦克穿得下这个码数，而且也只有他会买全黑、束袖口、手臂印着红白条的老土款式。比利心满意足地裹着它，黑漆漆的布料快把小个子整个吞了。  
“这肯定是他的。”特瑞干巴巴地评价，试图把手伸进他的脖子里，失败后又从衣摆下去摸他的小腹，但都在皮肤接触的一瞬间被拍开了。  
“你的手很冷。”比利冷酷地说，“我宁愿你拿鼓槌捅我也别用手。”

多数时候，比利都没有这么难搞。他可以在九十九件事情上表现得像个混球，但在性事方面绝对平易近人得堪比色情版本的圣母玛利亚。比利贪得无厌地摄取着人们的注意力、口哨和喝彩，他喜欢被看见，喜欢被触摸，喜欢被亲吻，而比亲吻更热衷的事情就是在眼底的白光里射到肚子抽筋。特瑞一直以为他俩挺合拍的。  
显然这一次，他失策了，但他当然不想就这么承认自己的败北。  
坐在他大腿上的吉他手抿紧下唇，一头漂金的卷发乱七八糟地支棱着，微微鼓起的脸颊像在生闷气，但那双大得堪称女孩子气的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，特瑞不知道这个家伙到底在想什么。  
“你确定吗，”鼓手的语气仿佛在下最后通牒，“不用手？”  
“你的手是从冰窖里刚……”言语的反击瞬间被动作的回应扳倒。比利甚至没看清一切是怎么发生的，他的身体不听使唤地向后倒去，后脑撞进印着碎花的床单，特瑞的手指攥着他的脚踝，字面意义地把他掀翻在床上。

比利乔的眼睛睁得更大，他看见发黄的墙皮，纱帘外苍白的阳光和看起来就很冻手的窗框，瞳孔因为过量灌入的光线而缩小，暴露出纯粹的琉璃绿色。他又将视线转回了天花板，看着特瑞的大脸逐渐出现在视线范围中，同时清晰地感觉到后腰被另一人的膝盖顶了起来。  
鼓手看起来有些耀武扬威的。他把比利叠成了光看起来就脊椎发酸的锐角，然后更大幅度地拉开了他的双腿。比利垂下眼睑，甚至能看见自己蔫头蔫脑被冻得连半点勃起迹象都没有的小兄弟。他对此呲了一声。  
“我记得你对亲吻总是很热衷，试过这个吗？”特瑞挑衅，慢慢伏低身子。  
“也就你没被女孩儿深喉过。我告诉你，我早就——”  
声音戛然而止，被压在床上的大男孩儿表现得像被掐住了脖子，而不是被摁住了腿。  
鼓手伸出舌头，压根没碰阴茎，而是继续向下，贴上会阴恶狠狠地舔了一口。那动作火辣又下流，口腔里湿润的热气洒在两腿间，刺激得比利浑身都颤了起来。  
特瑞试探性地用上了嘴唇，咬着那块敏感的软肉嘬出一个响亮到刻意的水声。舌尖则慢悠悠地打着转，逐渐逼近那一圈环状肌肉。  
“……天杀的！”这让比利爆发出了几乎是尖叫的粗口。他半悬在空中的小腿激烈而无效地乱蹬，直到两边膝盖都被卡在了特瑞的肩膀上，屁股被鼓手宽大的手掌死死捏住。  
特瑞充耳不闻。他的鼻梁就抵在覆满水光的会阴上，吐息一进一出地刺激着被弄湿的皮肤与毛发，舌头则执着地在中心戳刺，浅薄地压进去一点又舔出来。  
“你见鬼的放开我。”比利的有效挣扎范围越变越小，这样的姿势让血液尽数倒流去了头顶，暖流顺着胯骨爬上腹部，他头昏脑涨，恍惚着觉得自己是只温水里的青蛙。屁股下有团火在烧。  
“你确定吗？”特瑞口齿不清地反问，嘴上太忙所以敷衍了事。  
他当然不确定。比利感觉脸颊发烫，而这绝不仅仅是血流的功劳。这样的姿势——且不说他们是否做过类似的事情，但让同伴的整张脸都埋在屁股里滋啧作响——就有点过于丢脸了。  
他对天发誓，上次穿着短裙被摁在墙上（到现在还能看见墙纸上褪色的精斑）也没目前的处境这样令他难堪。比利尝试着想要表现得被冒犯，起码得生气些，但他的表情在快感中扭曲，连自己都不知道在特瑞眼里是什么模样了。  
他努力想着撞在鼻梁上的拉链，想着特瑞抠进皮肉里的手指，还有竖在空中快要冻到没知觉的脚掌。不争气的空调发出咔咔嗡嗡的声音，暖风送到床上时已经变冷了。他真的快要说服自己了，他开始感到一丝丝烦躁的怒火。  
但特瑞在此时攻开了壁垒。环状肌肉反射性地收缩张合，他的舌头费劲地挤进来，肠壁与他挤压出吸吮一般的黏糊声响。  
比利的胯部快要没有知觉了，但每次舌尖勾过内部的触感都如此清晰，硬生生将比利脑袋里的脏话变成了湿漉漉热乎乎的云团。特瑞的折磨还在继续，他的脚趾蜷缩了起来，小腿绷出下凹的肌肉线条。比利扭得太厉害，以至于鼓手不得不分出一只手，将他的膝盖重新拽回肩膀。  
比利艰难地喘息着，闷在厚外套里的腹部全是汗，两腿之间湿得像个姑娘。他又瞥了一眼，这回看见了自己精神抖擞的小兄弟。  
比利·乔·阿姆斯特朗还很年轻，甚至勉强够得上“幼稚”两字的末班车，他拥有世界上的所有时间，仿佛年龄就是最好的护盾，哪怕酗酒嗑药也无法伤他分毫。比利从未仔细琢磨过自己的死法。  
但在这个下午，他如此频繁地想起自己或是搭档的终结。小个子吉他手抽抽噎噎着，想要拱起腰却又被折回原形，一手攥着勃起，一手攥着特瑞刺头似的短发，胡言乱语神志不清得像是蹦了两晚的迪。  
“我快死了，”他几乎是在哀嚎了，“你再这么对我，我就真的他妈的现在就要死了，你得碰我，你得——”  
他撸动的节奏加快了。润滑剂在抽屉里，谁都没余裕去找那玩意儿，比利自己指腹的乐茧硌得他嘶嘶地哼，只能用勉强分泌的几滴前液凑合。随着节奏愈发失去章法，他梦寐以求的高潮跳着探戈转着圈凑近，又越跑越远。  
比利的眼眶发烫。他不是没在上床时哭过，但被硬生生气哭也太他妈的丢脸了。  
腿根附近的吸吮终于停下了。  
“改主意了？”特瑞直起身，那张大脸又凑了上来。他的嘴唇完全肿了，下巴上覆盖着唾液的痕迹，蓝眼睛明亮得令人牙痒痒。  
顺着特瑞的胳膊，比利将一条腿慢吞吞地挪了下来。他试探着弯曲了一下，立刻被肌肉拉伤般的酸痛激得龇牙咧嘴。  
“我还是不要你的手。”他固执地说。  
特瑞威胁般地对他龇出一口白牙，但比利显然另有打算。他裹着麦克那件又大又厚的夹棉外套，双手护在胸前，像只居心叵测的寄居蟹，一脚踩上了特瑞同样胀鼓鼓的胯部。  
以牙还牙，这换来了鼓手的一声怪叫。  
“不要你的手，我早就说过了。”他拖着调说，鼻音在这时候显得更重了，几乎会让人怀疑他是否患了重感冒，湿漉漉的棕色睫毛上下扑扇，“要的是鼓槌。”  
特瑞愣了两秒，特别真情实感地骂了一句娘。  
“快点。”比利乔催促，把脚掌从胯上挪开，四仰八叉地躺在了床上。“等结束了，我还想开罐啤酒。”


	2. Burnt Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SOMEBODY FUCK ME!"  
> *crossdressing  
> *young pretty little punk doll

*是听着[The Vaccines-Norgaard](http://music.163.com/song?id=19460903&userid=308587400)写完的。

* * *

是湿的。他的皮肤从你的指腹蹭过，你尝试着捏了一把，留下又黏又烫的触感。  
谁想和我亲热？他在鼓声中嘟囔，咬字的模样像在和麦克风接吻，下唇几乎在摩擦中变形。他的眼睛睁得很大，一缕黑发垂在额前，鼻音又黏又甜，舌头抵着上颚就像是能挤出一汪将滴未滴的蜂蜜。  
这里越来越热了。你就站在他的脚下，喝得发晕，被灯光照得头疼。你眼睁睁地看着他跪下来，穿着不合时宜的棉袜与棒球鞋，光裸的膝盖上覆着汗水，那里几乎立刻被舞台的灰尘沾上了两块黑团。他装模作样地理了理不算长的浅色裙子，瞳孔在灯光的刺激下骤缩，余下的颜色是罕见的琉璃绿。  
嗨，这可是我第一次穿裙子啊。他想要假装羞涩，但显然失败了，甚至拎着裙摆晃了两下，人群开始因为腿根处模糊的阴影发出歇斯底里的声响。谁想和我亲热？  
他就是只见鬼的猫。爱炫耀又掠夺着每个人的注意力，却从不真正给出什么。你想着，绝对不适合柔软的床铺和干净的毛毯，这是只野猫。小个头，大眼睛，灰扑扑的脚爪，细长的尾巴，暗巷，屋顶，月光下无法纾解的尖声叫春，这才是他的归宿。  
你突然有了一种冲动，你想攥着他被袜子包裹的脚踝——如此用力，甚至能感觉到尖尖的踝骨，一定要留下指痕。他这么小，如此毫无防备，只需出其不意就能把他一整个拽下来，摁在人群的阴影中——  
你想听他带着鼻音的喘息声。还有湿漉漉的睫毛，肿胀的嘴唇，还有刺激过度时发红的下眼睑。

他一开始的确像是个平平无奇的小鬼头，来自附近的街区，身无分文，也许逃学，也许又挂了科，穿着洗旧的衣服和磨损的球鞋。激烈又暴躁，输无可输，脑子里住了一队恐怖分子，随时可以拿着啤酒瓶对削。你从没注意过这一号人物，以为他不过是个不得不穿哥哥们的旧衣服的小不点。  
你不常来这里喝酒，更不会注意都他妈是什么杂兵在这儿唱歌。这种威士忌加可乐都可能兑水的店里，演唱的通常是不入流的乐队，或者根本是东拼西凑连吉他都是偷来的青少年们。如果他们闭嘴，你才真的想敬这些家伙一杯。  
但这个小东西不一样。不仅仅是初次登台时，喝得迷糊的你硬生生愣了十分钟，视线直勾勾地盯着他平得过分的胸脯，才意识到爬上来的不是个女孩子。  
他就这么站在舞台上，迎着稀稀拉拉的喝彩和流氓哨分开腿站着，没什么表情地瞪着人群。他的T恤大了两号，柔软的皮肉包裹在窄细的骨架上，腰线圆润。凸出的膝盖圆溜溜的。  
他随便爬了几个音，没有开场白，没有热场的黄笑话，就这样开始唱歌了。  
你完全不记得他唱了什么，你甚至不记得上次这样血液上涌是什么时候，你甚至被自己黑暗想象吓到了。  
你的想象里有湿漉漉的巷子，湿漉漉的肉体，发颤的脖颈和撞上墙砖的后脑。

你开始越来越频繁地看见他，他开始有了一批固定粉丝，也开始尝试着改变造型。皮衣，黑眼圈，奇怪的发色——直到今晚，他表现得像是总算找到了自己的正确定位。  
小个子吉他手穿着一件白色吊带裙冲了进来，黑发散乱着，嘴唇是樱桃红，匆忙又兴奋得像是刚刚突袭了妈妈的衣橱。  
他的卷发湿哒哒地黏在额头上，汗水沁着布料，两点小小的凸起站了起来。他表现得根本就不像是第一次穿裙子的家伙。他说谎。黑发的小家伙用吉他挡住腿根，每次转圈或蹦跳总是无比熟谙地掖住下摆。  
然后他对着你的方向跪了下来。  
谁想和我亲热？他甜腻腻地问。  
渴望的尖叫声快在你的脑子里爆炸了。

他把他的宝贝吉他丢在了舞台上，毫无征兆地扑向观众。你仰头看着他从无数双手之上被传递，白花花的布料，白花花的肉体，小腿袜从腿肚被拽到了脚踝。你喝得发晕，鼓点也掼得你耳鸣，但你依旧挣扎着把身子倾了过去。  
他发出一声怪叫，话筒将呼吸与破碎的声响尽数放大为诡异又色情的尖音。你五指伸开，踉跄着向注意力的焦点进发，手腕上缠绕的珠串和别人的绞在一起。  
你肯定被踩了不止三脚，胸口在前排男人的肩膀上硌得发疼，但你还是摸到了凌驾于人们之上的小野猫。他的裙摆被掀起来，光裸的大腿几乎看不见体毛的痕迹，丁字裤嵌在圆鼓的臀瓣之间，浅色的皮肤泛着粉红，肋骨下面留了两条平行的痕迹，像是一道掌印。你本该都看见了，但你根本看不清，人群的脑袋像海浪一样扑上来。

掌心中残余的触感告诉你，这个孩子热得像只刚出炉的甜蛋糕。


	3. Housework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mike/Billie  
> *Deep throat  
> *麦克有点迷糊，他以为只是出借浴室给好兄弟冲个澡，真的没想到这种事还能有应召女郎发展。

麦克觉得自己快疯了。他闻得到喉咙底部的血腥味，心脏哐哐哐地撞得他肋骨疼，像是刚在外面迎着风跑了个两千米。

“嗨，”他挣扎着开口，第一次根本没发出声音，第二次喊了比利的名字，“嗨，你……”

比利快乐地回以一声哼哼，声带的震动直接从黏膜传上他的老二，逼得麦克挫败地低吼了一声。

“确定你不会把我咬下来的，对吧？”他的声音听起来有点绝望。

比利又含混地哼了两声，他连舌头都没卷起来，绝对是敷衍了事。

麦克也搞不懂比利今天是抽了什么风。话说回来，比利经常脑子打结，但从来没把他也拽过来一起系成死结过。

但他就这么见鬼的像阵旋风似的席卷了麦克的小破屋，霸占了他的浴室，外加一条毛巾和一件T恤。

“我来洗个澡，马上就走！”他一边脱衣服一边喊，袜子到帽子稀稀拉拉扔了整个楼梯，那场面过于引人遐思，看起来不像是好兄弟来蹭浴室，更像是麦克刚从酒吧带回来了一个火辣小妞。

“他怎么了？”麦克问那群呆在门廊下嘻嘻哈哈的同行人。

“昨天刚下过雨，比利还打算给我们展示‘平地滑板’。”一个打着唇环的男孩儿回答，麦克看他有点眼熟。

“然后他就把自己变成了那只滑板。”他身边的姑娘接茬，“你家离得最近，他说可以来蹭个澡。我们晚上要去嗨一场，你来吗？”

“怪不得我闻到了一股土腥味。”麦克回头看着楼梯上的那堆狼藉，“你说我要不要把他扣下来刷地板？”

麦克走上楼时，淋浴的声音已经停了下来，取而代之的是翻找衣服的哗啦声。

“比利，如果你要找T恤的话，它们挂在左边。上次你还在我这里留了一件衬……”

戛然而止。若要尽量贴切又简洁地描述发生了什么的话，麦克觉得是只没擦干毛的黑猫迅猛地袭击了他的——

裆部。

比利就这么从从卧室的角落里杀了出来，赤着脚光着腿，带着湿哒哒和头发和水渍斑斑的上衣撞上麦克的肚子，敏捷程度不亚于饿了三天终于看见主人放粮的猫咪，借着重力加速度把他顶回门板。

门咔哒一声关上了。

麦克穿着没系带子的运动裤，两秒就被拽到了膝盖；他还有一条毫无穿脱技术难度的拳击短裤，那也只用时两秒。

但麦克是个朴素纯粹的大男孩儿，他一点不觉得兄弟扒他的裤子是为了做限制级的事情，尤其这个兄弟姓阿姆斯特朗名比利中间名是大麻烦，麦克觉得比利是蛮横霸道地想穿他的裤子。

所以他只是站着，盯着那个还在滴水的黑色脑袋，直到比利毫不犹豫地把他吞下去才一个激灵，条件反射就去捏那张还残留着婴儿肥的脸颊。

“吐出来，见鬼的。”他嘶嘶地说，眼睁睁看着自己的兄弟消失在那双樱桃红的嘴唇里，被人叼住老二的窒息感不亚于被扼住了咽喉。

“唔唔，唔唔唔。”比利闭着眼一副无赖相，大意是你能奈我如何。

但直到这种时候，麦克脑子里的思想还是非常的纯粹朴素。他没想到什么兄弟打炮终成情侣之类的狗血玩意儿，唯一盘踞在脑海里的想法只有：

干，这家伙真的给人口过吗，他会不会把我咬到断子绝孙啊？

哪怕有万分之一的可能，这事情就不能成，坚决不能让比利乔得逞。麦克心下一颤，手上捏得更紧了。

比利的脸上被生生摁出几个深粉色的指痕，额发不断滴下水珠，让他几乎睁不开眼睛。这家伙的五官本来就极端女性化，现在更是莫名有了几分梨花带雨楚楚可怜的气质，但麦克冷酷无情，麦克心如磐石。

黑发的男孩儿只要试图往里咽，他的贝斯手立刻掐住下颚逼迫他往后退，一来一去反倒有吸溜吸溜的水声回荡在狭小的卧室。那些咽不下去的唾液蹭在毛发和手指上，比利的鼻尖一耸一耸地抵着他虎口。

他妈的，麦克不想承认自己硬了。

但不承认也没用，对这件事最清楚的是正拿它当棒棒糖的比利乔。这个混球虚着眼，挤出一声示威似的鼻音。

“比利，什么澡能让你洗这么久，你他妈的是在猫舔毛吗！”楼下有人在喊，而被喊到名字的家伙正拗着劲往里吞，这让麦克头更晕了。

起哄声有了愈演愈烈的趋势，最后比利不得不与麦克的小兄弟分开了几秒，让嘴巴去做别的用途。“去你的舔毛！”他中气十足地隔着门吼过去，与个头完全不符的音量每每都能让麦克感到震撼，“我不得打扫卫生吗！！”

贝斯手低头盯着他，始作俑者笑得无比灿烂而无辜，露出长得有点歪扭的虎牙。

“他们都在催了。”比利舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，又抹了一把下巴，毫不客气地把手上脏兮兮的东西全都蹭在了麦克的运动裤上，“所以别再拦着我了？”

“你管这玩意儿叫打扫卫生？”麦克难以置信地瞪着他，裹满唾液的勃起在空气中一点点变凉。他又低头盯着自己，心里没来由的纠结又悲伤。去他妈的青春期。

“不然呢？我们最好速战速决。”比利咧了咧嘴，嘴唇抿在头部吹了口气，“不是在暗示你很快。”

这一下堪称史诗级的下流又挑逗，麦克只感觉从头顶登时酥到了脊梁骨。趴在地上的大男孩儿耸起肩膀，黑发半湿不干地翘起好几撮来，圆睁着一双绿眼睛试探他的反应。气流从口腔黏膜的缝隙间挤过去，他鼓着嘴发出咕叽的水声，那条舌头还在不安分地顶着中央的小缝隙。

缓慢地，黏滞着，眼见着麦克这一次没再拒绝，比利推进着咽到了喉咙深处。他的软腭应激性地收缩，嘴巴里暖和得像个火炉。

“好吧，好吧。就这样。”没人扛得住这种诱惑，麦克最终败下阵来，手指抽搐着抠住身后门板的纹路。如果你的好兄弟打算从你身上榨点东西当下午茶，那么他妈的为什么不呢，麦克就是这么乐于奉献。“你这个该死的、折磨人的小混球。”

比利乔再度给了他一声雀跃的鼻音。

“但你还是得帮我刷地板。”他咬着臼齿追加一句，“别以为你能逃得掉。”

他刚开口就后悔了，这让比利把他咬到断子绝孙的可能性陡然增加了一千个百分点——但是谢天谢地，某个无赖还有良心。


	4. Rock-Paper-Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续脑壳有包，非常有包，相声车，嗑晕了喝懵了之后的3P情节。

比利大声地抽了一下鼻子。不是他想呼吸，而是他必须……干，他为什么要呼吸？

视野在天花板与沙发靠垫间旋转，他很快便摆脱了这个介于生物学与哲学之间的复杂难题，用的是一张咬在他胸脯上的嘴——甜蜜的耶稣在上，那个家伙绝对没吃晚饭。他疼得一个激灵，冷汗瞬间飙了出来，大麻混着劣质酒精还有快餐盒的空气迫不及待灌进他汲取氧气的鼻腔，于是比利终于想起来自己为什么不愿意呼吸了。

这他妈的闻起来像个猪窝。他嘟囔，连自己都不确定是否正确地发出了每个音节，因为整个世界在他的耳膜上都听起来很可笑，滋滋啾，啪啪嘭，嘎吱嘎吱。哦，是他的脚踩到了外带炒面的塑料袋，他的脚。他迷迷糊糊地笑起来，盯着套在条纹棉袜里的脚趾，在他胸口的那颗脑袋抵到了他的下巴，一股发廊漂白剂的味儿冲得他直想打喷嚏。

“尤其是你。”比利说，感觉眼皮很重，伸手去抓那颗染成亮绿色的刺头。

“彼此彼此。”特瑞回应，又挨着先前的牙印留了个新的。这次没那么用力，但是舌头抵着乳晕做了些很下流的事情，比利用力扯他的短发也没能让这个混账停下来。

“嘿，翻个身。”麦克在身后推他，贝斯手的体温稳定地传递过来，“你把杯子弄洒了。”

“是装可乐的那个吗？”比利这时候已经和特瑞毫无征兆地亲在了一起。他俩的鼻子被挤得变形，嘴唇黏着嘴唇，还有很多牙齿和舌头。整个吻毫无浪漫成分可言，看上去更像是两个醉鬼在用门牙互嗑，咔咔的声音清晰可闻。

“是装龙舌兰的那个。”麦克听上去像是唯一清醒点的，但光从这句话之后接的是声傻笑而非叹气就知道他也懵得厉害。

这点认知让比利莫名其妙地安心，并把一条腿搭到了他的膝盖上。“那就把它点了。打火机呢？把这堆垃圾都他妈的烧了。”

“它洒在你的裤子上了，你个傻子。”

“看上去像是尿了裤子吗？”

“那天杀的当然。”

这换来了特瑞一连串神经质的笑声，比利耷拉着眼皮咬他，也不确定咬到了哪里，被压在身下的那只手去解短裤的系绳。麦克友爱地伸出援手，顺便帮他脱了下来。

“再过来点。”比利口齿不清地命令，几乎已经整个爬到了麦克的身上，小腿缠在贝斯的膝盖下。他灰扑扑的衬衣被解开到最上的两颗扣子，下摆翻到了锁骨边，露出的两颗月牙形齿痕特别扎眼。

手和手和手，牙齿和衣领，脚趾袜子小腿骨，他们仨汗津津地缠在一起，冒出的汗都有股不太好闻的酒精味儿。比利胡乱地亲完右边再向左边索吻，想不起来一切是怎么发生的。

话说回来，他永远记不得这档子事的前因后果，他也不在乎。

特瑞和麦克同样不在乎。所以归根结底，这事儿根本没有占用脑容量的必要。

有一只手在捏他的屁股，拇指很快搓到了大腿根的地方，另一只手拉住了他的胳膊。在这种毛片经验远大于实际经验、荷尔蒙充沛又毛手毛脚的年纪里，爱抚像是行刑，缠绵如同肉搏，他们的内部消化是对女孩儿们最好的保护。比利在许多年后回想起这段疯狂的往事，当即多喝了一杯酒。

“天杀的。”他以头抢桌，“你们那时候连套都不戴。”

“谁有闲钱买那个？”特瑞用那双见了鬼的蓝眼睛盯着他，嘴角慢慢往上翘成夸张的弧度，比利一看那个笑容就想抄鼓槌揍他，“你现在不也活得好好的。”

比利常常扪心自问，如果自己没有认识这两位疯子，自己会不会活得更正常一点。

他只用一秒就得出了答案，不会，根本不会。他会在某个晴空万里的日子里把自己弄死，或是在某个晴空万里的日子里炸了学校，然后被这个社会弄死。

“那是因为我命大。”得出这个结论后，比利咕哝了一句。

不说别的，当两个嗑得醉醺醺的青少年开始把你当作充气娃娃摆弄时，光是记得喘气都需要耗费大量的精力。

比利非常确信自己就快窒息了，离翻白眼吐舌头两腿一蹬只剩那么一步之遥。喉咙里毛刺刺的血腥味倒灌在鼻子里，他的胸口急促地起伏，却没有一丝氧气进得来。有谁在这时对着他的屁股来了一下，比利仰起脖子，立刻把自己呛得脸颊通红。

他猜是麦克正紧紧搂着他，比利记得那只手的触感，指尖的老茧现在就扣在胯骨边。还有一只手在粗暴地上下撸着他的小兄弟，节奏又急又快，那纯粹是压榨而非挑逗，让他觉得整片肚子都烧了起来。更别提正往体内钻的手——妈的，这张沙发上躺了太多手，比利根本分不清它们的主人——裹在上面的润滑剂甚至还是凉的，刚碰到入口就让可怜的吉他手一个激灵。

“操你的，特瑞！活该你睡不到漂亮姑娘！”比利尖叫。

“要操你的是我！那见鬼的是麦克！”特瑞立刻吼了回来。

“说起这个，”这回开口的是麦克，比利感觉到埋在体内的手指同时歉意地勾了勾，但这也没让他能好受多少，“这次轮到谁了？”

什么轮到谁了。比利脑袋里的小警钟当地敲了一声，但他嗑得太嗨，竟然觉得这声音还挺好听的，像个圣诞铃铛。那首歌怎么唱的来着？他还记得12岁那年被揪到舞台上公开处刑赞美耶稣*。

这绝对在他痛恨学校的理由里加了浓墨重彩的一笔。

“记不得了。”他听见特瑞的声音，这个鼓手一边撸着比利，一边照顾自己，比利竟然迷迷瞪瞪地看出了点节奏来。“这事不该你记着吗？”

“上次的场面有点……混乱。”麦克坦诚，声音特别正经。

叮叮当，叮叮当，铃儿响叮当。比利将后脑枕在麦克的肩膀上，终于开始觉得有点不对劲。

“那这次怎么办？”

“不如老办法解决。”

“没问题。”特瑞说。

“我还在喘气呢。”比利挣扎着找回了自己的声音，从来没感觉到如此被排除在外过，“等等，什么老办法？你们在说什么？”

但是太迟了，他看见两位搭档迅速交换了眼神，同时伸出了手。两只手都带着乐茧，细小的伤疤和青筋，从指尖到掌根还都黏着成分不明的液体。比利瞬间清醒了不少。

他看着自己的两位好兄弟举高小臂，再果决地落下——

麦克和特瑞在他光溜溜的肚子上方猜起了拳。

“我操。”比利言简意赅地爆了粗。

“石头对剪刀，我赢了。”特瑞轻松地说。

“操你们的。”被抬着膝盖拉开腿时，比利再度放了狠话，“操你们每一个。”

-

但到了真正被进入的那一刻，比利像是直接被按下了静音键。他的手指不停动着，鼻翼抽动，脚尖越翘越高，期望在满是汗水的皮肤上寻找一个支点。活像只落水的猫，他在两个大男孩儿之间乱抓乱挠。

“嗷。”麦克吃痛。

“找错人了。”比利说，立刻用膝盖袭击了特瑞的肚子。

“嗷。”现在轮到一头绿毛的鼓手放声哀嚎，那动静比野猫叫春还凄厉，比利和麦克同时都一缩脖子，“你干什么？”

“慢点。”被摁在下面的小个子挤着鼻音哼哼，“这是做爱，不是撞攻城柱。”

“你知道做爱是什么吗？那必须得有一杯红酒，一个火辣小妞，然后还要有……”特瑞埋下头，又在咬他的胸口了。麦克在这时凑上来，捏着腰将比利往上拽了不少。

“你俩快要滚到茶几底下了。”比利委屈兮兮地闷哼一声（实际效果远比他想象的委屈得多），挤着麦克的颧骨去吮他的下唇。

这感觉不赖。他尝到了清晰的咸味，然后是略微干燥的嘴唇。比利毫无顾忌地舔着贝斯手的牙龈，等他张开些许便立刻往里冲刺。在他身后的家伙也越进越深，硬物剖开黏膜，前后一拽便扯出湿哒哒的声音。不断有透明的液体从交合处挤出，顺着腿根淌到膝盖，在旧沙发的坐垫上弄出好几个棘手的痕迹。

“润滑剂用多了。”特瑞说。

“你用了多少？”麦克在亲吻间隙含混不清地问。比利解开了他的皮带，正致力于将那根精神起来的小家伙也拨出来见见世面。

“不确定……还剩个，小半管吧。”

“下次你去买。”

“操你的。”比利不依不饶地试图用嘴皮子回本。

“操。”麦克没在回应这个。他与比利的老二哥俩好地贴在一起，正裹在两人的手心里上下滑动。这触感太见鬼的上瘾了，他当即打了个冷战，差点咬了堵在口腔里肆虐的舌头。

特瑞闷哼一声，估计是被夹疼了。

比利肚子发酸，大腿后侧很烫，手臂一颤一颤地发抖。他被捞起来又放回去，记不清这个过程到底持续了多久，但他记得汗珠从发尾滴下来，泪水顺着鼻梁流到嘴里。

“还能再来一轮吗？”他们还中途叫停吃了点东西，比利就着麦克的手啃了几口汉堡，可乐早就放光了气，但他还是喝了小半瓶。特瑞来搓他疲软的小东西，用的却是刚拿过冰啤酒的那只手，比利简直不知道他是故意为之还是脑子有坑。总之，他们因为这个打了一架，以比利乔的高潮画上句号。

时针走过12点，他们又因为抹到脸上的酸奶油爆发了新一轮的缠斗，这一次麦克也参与了进来，更多的手、腿和红紫不均的痕迹。到了最后，比利的眼眶又酸又涩，腰以下的部分像是经历了一场家暴，也非常确定顺着两腿流出来的东西绝对他妈的不仅仅是润滑剂。

半关的窗户外静悄悄的。让比利特别想扔只电视机出去，只为了看看邻居会有什么反应。

特瑞的呼吸很重，正压着他的左半边肩膀，绷紧三秒后轰然瘫软，把比利乔像只见鬼的靠枕那样垫在了身下。

“我不能喘气了，你给我滚下去。”比利用最后的体力吱哇乱叫，累得一根手指都抬不起来，“你不知道你有多重吗。”

“你闻起来像管酸奶油。”特瑞喃喃，一点不客气地用乐队主唱的腹部擦了脸，“要不是起不来，我才不要呆在这儿。”

“压在最下面的是我。”麦克说，听上去快要睡着了。

**FIN.**

*：能翻墙的可以在[这里](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1o2SQTPHKvg&feature=youtu.be)看视频，小小只的比利舅被摁在台上唱了三首圣诞歌。


	5. A Little Jam on that Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比莉巧 女 体 警 告，不要问怎么发生的，问就是不可言喻。  
> 脑回路脱线，相声车，擅长急刹。

-

比利乔一脚踩在大衣镜上，那姿势飒得很，双腿拉开成难度极高的钝角，大有种世界之王的架势。

“你们看见了吗？”一头卷卷毛的吉他手撕心裂肺，“你们看见了吗？？？？”

在比利的身后，一左一右门神似的蹲着特瑞与麦克俩傻小子，只敢和镜子里的自己大眼瞪小眼。

“我什么都没看见。”麦克试图逃避现实。

“我什么都没看见。”特瑞憋笑憋得快爆炸了。

“这就是问题所在啊！！！！！”比利还沉浸在自己的小世界里悲痛欲绝，一日国王，黎明被装上银托盘，人生的大起大落不该让芳龄十九的他独自承受。

他要么是嗑到出幻觉了，要么是昨晚被外星人绑架了，要么根本就还没睡醒，因为他的小吉米今天他妈的死了(Jimmy died today)。

“我的 ** **鸡儿**** 呢！！！！！！！”

一个小时后。

“这玩意儿好像还是全套的，酷啊。”比利说，把T恤撸到了胸口，“好吧。”

“好吧。”麦克说，“停，别再摸自己了。”

“好吧。”特瑞说，直勾勾地盯着那两颗不丰满但很圆润的小包子，好像大脑断线了。

“我得去喝一杯冷静一下。啤酒不够劲，我们还有别的吗。”比利说。

“你先把裤子穿上。”麦克说。

“我只有一条裤子，它在洗衣篮里*。”

“你可以穿我的。”

“我的大衣柜里有裙子，还有女式内裤。”特瑞突然说*。

贝斯手决定忽略最后一句话，但这让比利想到了什么。

“哦对，”他说，“我也有裙子。”

于是比利和特瑞齐刷刷扭过头，特别期待地盯着麦克。

“呃，没有。我没有。”麦克有点恍惚，好像他是那个没了什么东西的可怜家伙。

两个小时后。

“我们没有酒了。”比利宣布，醉醺醺地揉着鼻子。

“别担心，你变成女孩儿也挺好看的。更好看了。”特瑞在地毯上躺尸，一罐半空的啤酒放在他的肚子上，半梦半醒随时就会睡过去，“明明五官没变化，但就……对了。”

客厅那头，麦克正在大着舌头打电话。“没错，没错，我们今晚没法没法来演出了——理由？呃……比利得了重感冒，嗓音都变了，根本唱不了歌。”

为了增加可信度，比利立刻用力地咳嗽了两声，没了喉结加持的嗓音又娘又嗲。

“鬼才信，在家里泡妞就直说！”酒吧老板很愤怒，并挂断了电话。

“怎么样？”比利期待地看着麦克。

“哪怕我们有一天彻底破产了，也千万不要去演电影。”麦克说，“舞台剧也不可以，你的演技烂穿地心。”

半小时后。

“不能再这么下去了。”两腿间少了什么胸上多了什么的吉他手说，“你们不能像是他妈的参观畸形秀那样看着我，那得收钱的。”

一声响亮的呼噜从茶几下传出，特瑞睡死了。小屋一片寂静。

“据我所知，以你目前的状况来看。”麦克谨慎地挑选着措辞，“如果付钱了，那叫嫖娼。”

比利一脚蹬上茶几，咕噜咕噜滚出一只易拉罐，剩下的小半杯啤酒糊了特瑞一脸。绿脑袋的鼓手瞬间嗷嗷嗷地窜了出来，从静若死亡到动若癫痫用时不过两秒。“地震了！”他尖叫，看见坐在沙发两端的吉他手和贝斯手神色复杂地盯着他。

“怎么了？”特瑞问。

“我们晚上不去演出了。”麦克说。

“所以你得去一趟便利店，没有吃的也没有酒，明早之前这里就会出现三具死尸。”比利说，挺惋惜地看着地毯上打翻的啤酒。如果知道那里还有剩的，他根本不会踹那一脚……

“便利店？”特瑞在两条腿间换着重心，伪造灵活矫健的假象，但看那双蓝眼睛就知道他压根没睡醒。

“小猪储钱罐里还有二十多刀，我们要买……”

“安全套对吧，我懂了。”他抓过桌上的钥匙，穿鞋找钱摔门一气呵成，小旋风般卷出了房间。

小屋又一次变得好安静。

“呃……”麦克再次试图组织措辞。

“我把他当 ** **兄弟**** ，他却想睡我。”比利痛心疾首。

又过了半小时。

“好像也不是不行。”比利说。

麦克正搓着脸，试图让自己赶紧从这个不知道是春梦还是噩梦的玩意儿里醒来。

“我们还一起打过飞机呢。”比利说。

“但你现在连机翼都没有了，更别提发动机。”麦克开始搓头发，“不对……目前不是这个方面的问题。”

“那是什么方面的问题？”比利问，一双大眼睛盯着他，下垂的眼尾无辜天真到了极致，“那你是哪方面有问题？”

“呃，不是。我没有。”恍惚的无力感再次席卷了年轻的贝斯手，好像他不仅没有某个东西，而且那方面还有问题。

“既然大家都是兄弟，那不就该给 ** **兄弟**** 爽爽。”特瑞出门的这段时间里，聪明机灵的小比利已经完成了一整套自圆其说，“ ** **干**** ，我太伟大了，我是圣女贞德啊。”

由此可见，哪怕你选择高中辍学，也得多读点书。

-

“我知道你是担心我，但我他妈的没那么容易挂掉。”比利叹了口气，伸手牵住了麦克。贝斯手回应般呼出一口气，偏头看向比利。

这家伙变成女孩儿后起码又小了一整号，用玲珑来形容都毫无违和。他抿着嘴唇，肩膀垮着，蓬松的卷发搭在额角边，活像是逃家出来找男友私奔的高中女生。他盘着腿，视线乱转，那双琉璃绿的眼睛迎向不那么明亮的日光，星星点点的光斑便在他的眼底跳舞。

比利舒舒服服地靠着他，体温鲜活又暖和，这让麦克产生了一种正在谈情说爱的错觉。

我们是郊区的反派者，我们是娃娃脸的小流氓，我们在疾驰中遍体鳞伤，却依旧追逐着月光*——

“放心吧，我也知道你对我有性幻想。”比利突然开口。

“我劝你以后不要说话了。”麦克说。

-

门哐地被撞开。动静之大，仿佛它已经从框上卸了下来。

“我回来了！”特瑞大声宣布。

“我准备好了！”比利高声回应，手里高扬的拳击短裤如同猎猎作响的胜利旗帜。他一脚踩上桌面，配上渐斜的夕阳与剥落的墙纸，那画面一整个自由领导人民。

“先等一下，你打算直接捅他吗？”瘦瘦长长的麦克如同一条街垒，挡在了两个热血青年之间。

“不然呢？”特瑞问。

“不然呢？”比利问。

“你们之前都是怎么解决的？”

比利举起了自己的右手，特瑞举起了他的两只手。

麦克盯着他们。

“干嘛，我是鼓手，我能双开。”特瑞说。

比利乔在桌上摆了个特别炫酷的姿势，真空的大T恤下一片清风明月。

麦克彻底放弃和他俩深入交谈，开始拉比利光溜溜的脚踝，“过来，躺过来。”

一个小时后。

“我的天，这感觉好奇怪。”比利乔端端正正地卡在两位搭档之间，左青龙右白虎，丝毫不威风，还有点色情。

因为青龙白虎正在往他的两腿间抹润滑剂，比利觉得这两人肯定用过量了，因为他现在见鬼的失禁一样的湿。但一等麦克试探性地往里伸手指，他又开始嚎得凄厉又悲惨。

“我还没进去。”麦克说。

“我在预演你进去之后的场面。”比利说。特瑞死死压着他的一条腿，鼓手的手劲不是盖的，他有点慌了。

“等一等等一等等一等，我自己来。”眼看着麦克要进行二次尝试，比利忙不迭地叫。像是生怕他俩会拒绝，他话音没落就把手指探了下去。

到处都是黏糊糊的。

这是比利的第一反应，黏糊得快要摸不出皮肤原本的触感。看看那两个家伙干的好事，所到之处沾满了黏液，几乎找不到传说中的寻欢小洞。他凭本能胡乱揉着，掌心从胯骨边蹭下去，把蜷曲的毛发也沾湿了好几缕，手法如此娴熟，好像自己那根小家伙还该竖在——

——这颗软软的东西是什么？

他毫不犹豫地摁了下去，那气势不亚于一巴掌拍下了红色按钮。不顾后果，不问前情，朋克小青年就是干。

 ** **干**** 。他的大腿跟着抽搐了一下。比利深吸了一口气。

“怎么样？”特瑞挺期待地盯着他。

比利张开口，但是嗓子发干。潘多拉魔盒，他想说。他再接再厉，凭借本能地用指腹捻动，滑到侧边又推进。浸饱了体温的润滑剂立刻让他手腕内侧湿了一大片，刺麻麻的快感顺着脊椎逆流而上，手指带来的细小浪花冲得他脑壳发懵：这潘多拉的魔盒里还住着薛定谔的猫。

你若不碰，它就不在；你要是碰了，它不仅活蹦乱跳，还会呼噜呼噜地往你手心里蹭毛。

比利一个激灵，觉得自己其实是个他妈的哥伦布。他发现了新大陆，他发现了新大陆，他发现了新大陆。就在两腿之间，胯骨往下，几个小时前可能还长着一根老二的地方。

他已经用上了整个手掌，没有王法，没有规矩，比利肆无忌惮地蹂躏那片处女地。

特瑞和麦克面面相觑，看着自己和自己玩起来的比利乔。

单身十九年外加朋克乐队吉他手的实力不是盖的，他咬着下唇闭上眼，毛蓬蓬的脑袋随便枕在了谁的肩膀上。湿漉漉的咕啾声，小臂抽筋似的发紧，小腹开始发烫，现在的他是两百华氏度的超音速超人。

 ** **干干干干干**** ，就要到了。他的眼球后方闪着火花，这他妈的是美丽新世界。他不想停下来，他可以嗨得比肩月球*，他是冲向火星的火箭船，是失控的卫星，是脱离轨道的原子弹，即将超越光速，没人可以阻拦*——

“我要爆炸了。”他噎着嗓子喘息，脚趾在特瑞的大腿上抠紧。没有法规，没有限速*，看见窗外红辣辣的夕阳了吗，那是他妈的是我燃烧天际。比利在内心咆哮。

手指还在凭着惯性揉搓，但他已经猫似的拱高了腰，热度的聚集如此突兀又尖锐，他在僵持了几秒后便轰然倒塌。比利从云端落下，穿过烟花与星辰，头晕眼花，超新星在嘴唇上爆炸，一路掉回两位搭档的腿面。

麦克关切地低头盯着他，欲言又止。“你怎么样？”

比利喘匀了气，眨着眼，缓缓竖起一根湿哒哒的手指。

“一次一位？”特瑞问，然后立刻被麦克踩了脚。

“我还能再来一次。”比利回答，“我还要再来一次。”

这件事怎么会这样他妈的其乐无穷，比利只觉得自己是借着女孩儿的躯壳爬进了兔子洞*，刚看了个大概就一脚踩空摔进衣橱外的魔法大陆*。他不敢想象如果连手淫失去了乐趣，人生会操蛋成什么样子。

-

又是整整一个小时。太阳早掉到了地底下，但谁也没工夫开灯。

麦克用食指缠了一圈汗湿的黑卷发。比利没骨头似的瘫在他身上，洗旧了的T恤早就扔到了沙发背上。这个家伙烫得快要融化，从颧骨到脖颈都带着汗水的反光，柔软的肚子一起一伏着。

“你要是说还想再来一次，妈的。”特瑞的手臂从比利的腋下穿过来，在胸前扣住。后者粉褐色的乳晕边当即多了几颗指痕，“那你绝对勇猛得值得一枚自由奖章。”

比利不以为意地哼哼，仰着脖子张开嘴，舌尖从牙关之间探出来，晕乎乎又心情愉悦地去咬特瑞耳后的绿金色短发。

“要不是我知道他干了什么，一定会以为他把屋里的存货全嗑完了。”麦克的另一只手总算埋了进去，比利也总算没有神经过敏地嚎成谋杀现场。他的三根手指齐齐吞到了根部，拇指还顶着完全肿起来的那一点，柔腻湿软的甬道在余韵中不规律地抽搐，每一次绞紧都刺激得他的太阳穴突突直跳。

比利又伸出了一根食指，上面裹满了可疑的水迹，在昏暗的夜色里闪闪发光。

“干，真的还来啊？”特瑞惊呼。

“一次一位。”把两个大男孩当腿枕的小混球说，还竖着那根荣耀的手指，“你的安全套呢？我他妈的要干个天翻地覆。”

****FIN.** **

****

*：能翻墙的可以看[这个](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kRj_Cp0EHu0)，19岁的小青年们迷惑情色操作现场。28秒左右的时候吹穿着吊带裙突然闪现，还撞到了正站在门边的比莉巧。至于吹的女士内裤梗就是all by myself, 大家都懂(。

*：舅在dookie时期的采访说过自己到现在还在穿11年级的裤子（由此可见你还真是没长个），也说过自己喜欢一直穿同一条裤子。

*：Outlaws - Green Day 歌词，Billie写给Mike的歌。

*：As high as the moon. 俗语。

*：Don’t Stop Me Now - Queen 歌词

*：Highway to Hell - AC/DC 歌词

*：《爱丽丝漫游仙境》

*：《女巫、狮子和魔衣橱》


	6. Ain't Nothing Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike/Billie  
> Drunk sex, Mutual Masturbation, Legjob.  
> 写得细细碎碎，总结而言就是中年危机（闭嘴）

比利乔还在说话，脑袋枕在麦克的肩膀上，头发里的汗洇湿了一小块布料。那是种絮絮叨叨的、困倦、拖沓又执拗的语速，舌头受到酒精的影响，鼻音重得仿佛被蜂蜜黏住了。麦克听着。  
现在是凌晨两点三十五，酒店的房门外没有一点声音——他们早就不用在汽车旅馆里凑合了，半夜的机车漂移、斗殴、酒瓶对撞是那里才会出现的奇景；比利也早就不会只为了惹老板生气，而两次把电视机扔出窗户。  
但这个家伙还是把无辜的大黑盒从柜子上挪了下来，一路搬到床边的地毯上。“你哪里来的劲头？”麦克进房时问过他，小个子主唱只是耸耸肩，把领带无比精准地扔去了衣帽架。  
电视被调成一格音量，麦克被音响和尖叫摧残完的耳膜里还在嗡嗡乱响，如同他的肾上腺素那样残留不去。他看得见比利还在说什么，声音被电视盖过一半，他几乎是在凭借意志力蠕动嘴唇。

“我还想要一杯。”麦克读出了他的口型。比利翻着眼睛往上看，瞳孔扩散得很开，把原本的颜色挤压得只剩下一圈盈盈的绿色光环。他又竖起手指，音量突然抬高，像个小鬼那样娴熟地耍赖，“最后一杯！”  
“你进门前也是这么说的。”麦克提醒他。  
比利便彻底不动弹了，只是仰着头冲他笑，鼻尖皱起来，露出不整齐的牙齿。“我可以加苏打。但要两指深。”  
听听这话，他说得仿佛是屈尊让步。  
“比利，你应该……”  
“啦啦啦啦。”这个家伙直接把眼睛闭上了。  
“你明天——今天晚上还有……”  
“啦啦啦啦啦啦。”他念着荒唐走板的调子，尽职尽责地充当人工消音器。  
“起码得……”  
“啦啦啦，啦啦啦啦啦。”他顶着麦克的胸口翻过身来，双手扒住贝斯手后脑的金色短发，凭借本能而非视觉对准了两人的嘴唇。

比利尝起来很暖和，麦克想着。辣口的烈酒被唾液软化，只剩下不自然的热度。他的舌头还在模拟发音，不断卷起、触碰上颚，潮湿的鼻息洒在另一人的颧骨上，像小狗的鼻子。  
对麦克来说，这种事情早就不能算作突然袭击，他猜得到比利想干什么，而比利猜麦克猜得到他想干什么。两人理所当然地也从未讨论过这档子事——十几岁的擦枪走火后没有，二十多岁的任性妄为后也没有，到了现在反倒有些心照不宣的默契。比利热烘烘地凑过来，麦克把他搂进怀里。  
“唔哼。”卷发的主唱哼哼，像是打定了主意今晚只用拟声词交流。他攀过麦克的肩膀，爬得更高，膝盖顶着大腿，张开口去咬他脖颈边的一块皮肤，牙齿压着动脉嘬出滋滋的水声。  
他差点就在舞台上这么干了。比利被麦克躲开后还执拗地去蹭他的额头，睁大的绿眼睛里全是光怪陆离的舞台追光。比利喘得很厉害，下唇又湿又烫，汗水不间断地从发尾和鼻尖滴下来。  
多数时候，他并没有表现出的那样醉。他神智清醒，步履蹒跚，只是享受借着酒疯吵吵闹闹的快感，但今天的比利彻底化成了一滩酒精做成的果酱——咬人的那种。麦克把他从脖子上撕下来，残留的水迹立刻在空气里变凉。他摸了一把，碰到两个下凹的牙印。 “你是我的和声。”麦克帮他褪下裤子的时候，比利突然嘟囔着说，一手也攥住了麦克的皮带，手指往里抠。 “没错。”麦克顺过话头回答，等着后半句。 比利却车轱辘般地重复起来，眼皮耷拉下去，手指也一路下爬。“你是我的和声。”  
这个家伙喝懵之后变得没轻没重，还愣头青似的没用一点润滑，两下就把麦克撸得忍不住嘶了一声。他大概也知道手上的乐茧让人不太好受，立刻放缓了力道，只用掌心包住半勃的顶端，随着两人的呼吸节奏撸动着。他的掌心也是烫的。  
“所以…需要我做什么？”麦克用一只手撑在他的肩膀边，“嗨，比利。”  
“所以跟我一起——张嘴。”  
“演出已经结束了。”  
“我知道，麦克，我知道。”他舔着下唇，露出一个迷糊的笑容。那个表情极致天真又无辜，晕开的眼妆将眼尾拉成下垂的线条。他往上顶腰，清晰地发出一声喘息。“啊。”  
麦克盯着他，比利盯回去，但视线的焦点似乎不在他的身上，而是穿过肩膀，凝视着麦克背后墙壁上的一点。他等了三秒，因为没有回应不满地撅起嘴，指腹对着麦克已经抬头的地方略一使劲。“你知道的……跟着我。”  
比利这一次完全张开牙关，胸口起伏着，做出夸张的开口音时仰起了下颚，尾音渐弱为一声叹息。麦克感觉到自己的肩膀开始僵硬。  
“我去拿润滑剂。”他说。但比利的动作比他还快。  
“不需要！”比利直接伸手逮住了他的脸，拇指隔着皮肉扣在了臼齿的位置，像是希望就这样撬开他的嘴。贝斯手被迫再次伏下身，近距离里看向那双困倦又亢奋的大眼睛。  
“不需要。”比利嘶嘶地重复。

他们一定是在沉默中僵持了很久，麦克无意识地屏住呼吸，直到肺叶快烧起来才想得起来喘气。比利依旧是那副表情，未被眼线膏覆盖的黏膜部分发着红，眼底有几道血丝。  
他们两个谁也没停下手上的动作，但麦克非常明白自己快要被他逼到极限了。“等一下，你今晚不是要……”他喘着气，几乎尝到了喉底的血腥味。  
比利定定地看着他，拱高颈椎执拗地凑了上来，全身都在与重力做着对抗。哈啊，啊。他又贴着麦克的嘴角呻吟。  
麦克勉强地哼了一声，那条滚烫的舌头便开始舔他。比利胡乱地抹擦他的唇缝，呼出的热气里也有装腔作势的颤音。你得跟着我，你是我的和声，你得跟着我。那双眼睛告诉他，瞳孔很大，其余部分浸在暖色的夜灯里，照得它们近乎透明。开口啊，麦克。 他们对彼此身体的熟悉程度几乎到了毛骨悚然的程度。无数次的试探与实践，麦克总能知道他想要什么。比利喜欢皮肤的接触，喜欢亲吻，被捏住胯骨则会发出某种猫科小动物的声响——但无论情况是否允许，他总会闹出更大的动静。昭告天下四个字一定印在比利乔的词典里，而且必须是加粗的那一行。

麦克永远记得里士满的傍晚，踢脚线下有灰色的蜘蛛网，当他紧贴着比利的胸口合拢嘴唇，跪坐在墙角的小个子发出的声音直接让他涨红了脸。  
他还能想起比利张开牙关时对头顶的压迫。吉他手的下颌骨压在头顶，尖削的喉结一上一下地发颤，每一颗颈椎都从长雀斑的皮肤下顶出来，而麦克紧紧掐着他的腰，上唇与粉褐色的乳晕黏合，膝盖顶进短裤的缝线里。  
比利在一开始只是作秀似的大喊大叫，中气十足、起调又高，费尽心思把自己包装成某个花枝招展的荡妇。但他的声线逐渐发起颤，呻吟中夹杂了气音，可怜兮兮的鼻音是真情实意的哭腔。夕阳被铁格窗切成均匀的长方形，比利和他裸露的大腿上都是火烧般的金橙色。  
他张开牙关，灌进麦克耳膜里的是直着嗓子的哭叫，尖得几乎在空屋子里响起了回音。他的尾调随着冲刺逐渐收弱，最后化为一声叹息，在高潮中噎住了。 麦克还是遂了他的心愿，更多也是因为比利实在闹得有些厉害。他配合地打开口腔，但是顶开比利试图挤进来的舌头，让声带的震动从牙齿传递到牙齿。  
这种感觉很奇怪——并非说他在性爱中会苦行僧似的一声不吭，但他从来没尝试过这个——这种，这种。  
比利在笑，紧贴他的唇瓣向上翘起，断断续续的笑声夹在呼吸里。他又叫了一声，这次拖得又长又响，一如他在舞台上戏弄乐迷时做的出格事。  
麦克还能做什么？他回应。作秀到虚假的喘息与喊叫从一人的声带中传出，再被另一人咽下去，用更大的音量抗衡。一来一回，手上的节奏甚至都被打乱，他们傻乎乎地抵着额头笑出声。  
“天哪，这逊透了。”麦克上气不接下气地评价。  
但比利终于看起来好多了。他拼命眨着眼睛，现在只是醉得够呛，而不是又醉又累又困惑又愤怒，把自己丁点小的躯壳塞成各类物理垃圾与情感垃圾的处理站。  
他们的成长里充满了本末倒置的混乱无序。本该念书的时候决定对学校竖起中指，本该受到家庭庇护的时候孤注一掷跑上大街，本该潜入地下却又冲进主流，本想把这条路走得孤独破碎，身边总有讨厌鬼拍他的肩膀，勒他的脖子，嗨，这他妈的是我们的时代，快把你的懒骨头抬起来，我们去操他妈的世界。  
很小的时候，有人告诉过麦克，你如果想好过点，就对生活张开腿再想着大不列颠。他不明白在美国想着那个装腔作势的小地方有什么用，但他懵懵懂懂地意识到，顺应大流当然是活得舒服的唯一选择。说得直白点，对生活妥他妈的协。  
当然，那是在他十一岁之前发生的对话。  
麦克已经记不清第一次相遇的情景，但他记得四五年后那个漂金头发的小子带着一身不属于他自己的烟味和劣质香水味，挤进他怀里的时候用食指抠着麦克T恤下摆的洞。  
我想辍学，我还想让你当我的贝斯手，他说，你得当我的和声。  
麦克还能做什么？他首肯，他跟随。十几岁的时候，他们认为自己是离经叛道的代言人；二十多岁千夫所指，小鬼头们这才明白叛逆的代价；三十当头，一醉方休，转眼间十位数已经缓缓爬向了四。  
当年那句面目模糊的话又回来了。还记得大不列颠吗？你们的确很酷，你们曾经很酷，但那些大风大浪已经化为波澜不惊的满池春水，剥离大麻与酒精之外，你们还能吼出什么？  
比利的呼吸声很轻，正在他怀里嚅嗫着嘴唇。电视里传出午夜新闻的絮絮声，笑声已经停止了。 “干……麦克，不行。我不行了。”他含混地说。麦克磨挲着手里半勃的性器，这才意识到小家伙一直没有真正精神起来。“喝得太多。”比利解释。  
“需要我去放洗澡水吗？”麦克问。那颗黑绒绒的脑袋一阵猛摇，突然翻过了身，用完全不符合目前状态的敏捷撩开衬衣，随后撑高自己。  
麦克觉得自己的脑袋一定是短路了几秒，他只能盯着床单上大面积暴露出的浅色皮肤，皮肤上印着粉红色的痕迹。比利随后并拢了大腿，从肩膀后看向他，绿眼睛里盛满暖橙色的光。  
“就这么进来，快点。”他往上顶起臀瓣，又是意图撩拨的浮夸喘息。他甚至晃了晃他的屁股，“快点，在我晕睡过去之前。”  
几分钟前那个忧郁、孤注一掷又无来由寂寞到了骨子里的乐队主唱仿佛是一吹即散的灰烬，但房间里的确有什么变了，麦克说不上来，他也回避去思考。比利翘着后腰，半边脸颊压在床垫上，等他终于感觉到麦克塞进腿缝间的勃起时，他开始用嘴呼吸。  
他们不止一次地干过这事。来不及干完全套而不得不草草收尾的时候，更衣间里，光线不足的后台走廊，最好的办法就是让比利再把腿挤得紧一点。他的骨骼包裹在柔软的皮肉下，深色的阴毛蜷曲柔软，从头到脚温和得像个姑娘，但从来不青睐被软绵绵地对待。麦克动作着，勃起上下地摩擦进臀瓣，戳过会阴，顶在另一人饱胀的囊袋后。  
比利发出一声猝不及防的尖叫。他晃动起来，重心在两颗膝盖间摇晃，疲软的性器摩擦着并不细腻的床单。  
麦克整个覆上去，腹部贴上扭转的脊椎，在扯开的领口下看见了熟悉的雀斑。热度愈发无法忍受，他紧压着另一人的肩胛，将小个子嵌进柔软的床铺，将他动弹不得地摁在原处，直到麦克能感觉到比利带出的吐息。他将自己的嘴唇也压在了那里，过热的呼吸轮流吹过彼此的颧骨。  
哈啊。那个黑卷发的混球视线朦胧，眼妆晕得一塌糊涂，还在毫无意义地逗弄着。  
嗯啊。麦克敷衍地回答，把舌头塞进他的口腔。他射了比利一屁股之前，比利又咬了他。

-  
等麦克在浴室收拾好自己，拧湿了毛巾走了出来，比利还躺在原处。他一动不动，脸歪向一侧，几缕卷发垂在额前，睡得很熟。  
麦克在床边坐下，将他的腿从右侧拉开，比利毫无反应。但等到毛巾贴上大腿内侧的长条形粉色擦痕时——麦克发誓，他尽量轻了——比利打了个冷战，发出一声呜咽般的喉音。  
“嗨，麦克。”他闭着眼睛说，眼睑轻微地发颤。  
“还能起来吗？”麦克问。  
比利充耳不闻。他迷迷糊糊地顺着麦克的手臂攀上来，把脸蹭在胸前。“我他妈的爱你。”他说。  
等待三秒，比利没听见回应。于是他只能费劲地撑开眼睑，透过湿漉漉的睫毛往上看。  
“我是真的他妈的爱你。”他又说了一次。

FIN.


	7. U Came Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is pretty sure that he’s not gay, he just…cares for Billie.  
> *Porn watching  
> *Masturbations  
> *Amateur  
> *First Kiss  
> *Idiot teenagers (probably and very likely) in love.

“你确定这次的能行吗，他家的‘收藏’可不怎么样。”比利盘腿坐在沙发上，狐疑地打量手里的录像带盒，然后把它丢给蹲在电视机边捣鼓的麦克，“而且我不喜欢金发。”

“金发很好。”麦克打开盒子，咔哒一声插进去。

“黑发更好。”比利贼兮兮地笑起来。他的书包就扔在脚边，只拉了一半的口袋里滑出破破烂烂的练习簿封面，比利把它踢得更远，翻身躺上沙发。

“金发。”屏幕里开始闪烁成像不匀的雪花。麦克给了电视后盖一巴掌，画面勉为其难地清晰起来，影影绰绰露出一个穿着紧身牛仔裤的屁股。

“黑发。”比利把外裤褪到了膝盖，皱巴巴的上衣下露出白得扎眼的肚皮，手指绕着底裤边缘那一点隐隐约约的毛发，展示似的拱向麦克那边，“因为她们这里的毛毛也会是黑色的。”

麦克正忙着推比利的两只脚掌，逼这个张牙舞爪的家伙出让一块坐垫。他猫着腰坐下来，拉开拉链前瞥了一眼笑得格外张狂的同伴。“你知道你这话听起来有点变态吗。”他说。

“别说得像是你下面不长毛毛。”

“闭嘴，现在。”

影片在过度亢奋的背景音乐中开始了，比利还是成功把一只脚塞到了靠枕与麦克的后背之间，嗑嗨了似的跟着鼓点而不是晃动的大波打节奏。这个混球。

-

麦克忍不住地大声吸气，把脑袋扔到沙发靠背上，手上不断加速。他感觉到比利套着袜子的脚趾正贴着他的脊椎蜷起，那个家伙在他的视野尽头扭得像条虫。

这次不赖，对吧？金发妞就是好。他想向比利挑衅，却在转过头的时候愣住了。

麦克没打算看见这个——比利斜靠在沙发里，养长的卷发蹭得乱糟糟的，正在咬着牙吸气，手里握着他的小兄弟。他的膝盖往两边打开，弓着背缩在扶手与靠枕的夹角里。没问题，这些都没问题。但他们直接撞了个四目相对，比利直勾勾地看着他。

麦克大脑里一片空白，他是真的没法思考。他别回头，看着画面里的姑娘翻了个身，朝镜头肆无忌惮地展示她的胴体，那声呻吟比叫春的野猫还要尖。他再看向比利。

比利的绿色眼睛里有电视屏幕的反光，但他丝毫没有被抓包的自觉，连脸都懒得偏过去分毫。

麦克还是无法思考。他甚至没觉得起了什么情绪波澜，似乎这是一件……

意料之中的事情。

“你在看着我。”麦克说，声音比预想的哑不少。他的手指仍在一上一下地照顾自己，但已经对看着毛片达到高潮没什么兴致了。

“我是。”比利立刻回答，语气正常得不正常，仿佛听见的只是“明天会下雨”。

麦克自欺欺人地将脸转回电视。录像里正干得火热，从这种糟糕画质里都能看见变粉的皮肤，扎实的热度透过屏幕渗进房间。他死死盯着一个不断变化颜色的像素点，许久才意识到自己在看片的时候他妈的走神了。

这简直前所未有，他发了多久的呆？

麦克又看了比利一眼。对方压根没挪窝，两只脚嚣张地翘着。他的呼吸又轻又急，卷起来的下摆跟着腹部起伏。

麦克扭回头。他的耳朵里灌满了两人逐渐变重的呼吸，那逐渐取代了音响里无比浮夸的叫床音效。同样的，他觉得自己的心脏也跳得太大声了。

“好吧。”麦克说，没再去等待比利的反应，但事后回想起来，他似乎是想说什么。

麦克甚至不记得身体是怎样挪了过去，其间快速得像是没有过渡动作。他一瞬间已经拢在了比利的身上，衣服互相摩擦出柔软的沙沙声，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

麦克抿抿嘴唇，胸口顶住了比利的，然后进一步沉下去。

-

咕噜。

麦克仿佛沉进了水面以下，他的耳膜发涨，喉咙在不自主地吞咽。电视还在发出喘息、呻吟，肉体的拍击啪啪乱响，但它们模糊成嗡嗡的白噪音，像温暖的洋流灌进麦克的耳朵，让他什么也听不真切。仅剩的注意力被撕扯着，一边在他发紧发烫的下腹尖叫，另一半沉溺进这个离奇的、毫无来由的、但舒服得令人毛骨悚然的亲吻里。

比利的嘴唇干燥起皮，那个疑似伤口的地方一定是他自己撕的。没有味道诡异的果冻唇釉，没有多余的香气，它们甚至没有看上去那么柔软，但呼吸热烘烘地挤在上唇的绒毛边，让麦克仿佛被一团……

他瞥见了掉在沙发边的自然教科书。

——一团季风包裹。

它在夏季刮西南风，带来丰沛的雨水，在冬季刮东北风，摄取空气里的温度。现在是六月差两天，雨季据称已经来到了孟加拉，芭蕉叶是墨绿色，他们的街区是灰黄色，马路牙下积累着尘土，花园的水管里可能藏着蛇，期末考在半个月之后。但他们现在正呆在旧沙发上，比利的髋骨从拉低的底裤下露出来，硬邦邦地抵着麦克的手肘。

他在吻比利。

一切在最初都很简单，嘴唇互相摩擦，像是你在夜晚抱着的玩具熊。眼睛在过近的距离里失了焦，麦克只能看见模糊的榛子绿影子，他看着它们逐渐合拢，深色的睫毛发着颤刷上颧骨。感官尽数装上了慢镜头，他们的嘴唇磨合得很慢，热度蔓延，湿气攀升，黏膜蹭着黏膜，大麻是种绿油油的作物，芭蕉叶在雨里拍打着卷曲在一起。

麦克花了整整五秒才意识到比利正在舔他。

这几乎是个信号了。红线就踩在他的脚下，往后退会摔得有点难看，但往前半步就会掉进深渊万劫天杀的不复。知道亲吻自己的好哥们还感觉不错是什么吗？麦克本该现在就因为这条舌头连声作呕、急速后退，然后诚恳道歉，都他妈的是毛片的错，太阳升起我们还是兄弟。但他动不了。他甚至觉得自己被黏在了比利的身上，从鼻梁到衬衣到膝盖，他们严丝合缝地贴合在沙发上。

**基佬。**

麦克从没觉得这个名号能落在他的头上，以至于脑袋后部加粗斜体闪着霓虹灯管地亮出这个单词的时候，他仰头看了一眼，心里想着，酷哦。

他有点困惑，有点兴奋，脑袋有点转不过弯，甚至觉得还不赖。

即使麦克的亲吻经历一只手就数得完（干，他才不会承认他总在上床时忘了亲她们），但从双唇相贴的那一瞬间就知道，这绝对会是一次史诗级别的、好得人云里雾里的亲吻——也许说不上好，它只是——只是对了。

就像是他非常确信自己不会因为亲了同性就从此打开新世界的大门，想随便弄个带把的家伙拖进小巷干他们的屁股，那太恶心了。他亲吻，只是因为比利乔；因为比利乔——

—— _天杀的_ ，就是比利乔。

麦克豁然开朗。另一人的心跳嘭咚地压迫着他，膝盖在腰后盘起来。麦克终于张开嘴，他碰到了比利的上唇内侧，顺着那里尝到了不太整齐的门牙。比利之前喝了点可乐，整个口腔甜得发酸。

麦克探进去，比利为此发出了一声小动物般的鼻音。

之后的发展令他头晕，但麦克猜测多数是因为亲吻导致的缺氧。不存在的雨，电视机，洋流或者季风，叼在舌尖上的吻，他完全迷失在忽快忽慢的时间流逝中，隐约记得爱因斯坦谈过类似的东西，但他那时候在课上睡过去了。

录像一直播，他们一直吻了下去。两个人都没什么真正的经验，所做的不过是毫无章法地舔着对方的舌头。湿漉漉的水声从鼻子漫到耳朵，直到嘴唇蹭得又热又烫也没能分开，直到麦克觉得自己的下唇尝起来像条麻木的肉，比利的鼻尖被他挤得变形，那里也变得红通通的。

他也许咬到了比利，也许没有，因为麦克根本不确定他们到底干了什么。亲吻逐渐变得拖沓又倦怠，仿佛他们是真的被黏在了一起，麦克将手指插进毛绒绒的黑发，指腹固定在后脑的位置。比利的手还塞在内裤里，抽搐似的几次动作正好顶在他俩的肚子中间。

那个小子就这样毫无征兆抖起来，身上的每一处肌肉都在收紧，肩膀僵得发颤。他绷得像只弹簧，尖细的呜咽从喉咙挤出来，然后瞬间泄气，软绵绵地瘫回了沙发。

麦克往外挪了挪，这时候才感到了物理意义上的眩晕。比利正把手掏出来，难以置信地盯着掌心的半透明黏液。

“干。”他喘着粗气说。

麦克觉察到屋子里静得可怕。他转过头，发现录像带早就放完了，电视机孤单地闪着黑白的波形。

-

“明天放学后，呃，来我家？”比利挣扎着想从沙发上爬起来，正在笨手笨脚地擦拭裤子上的痕迹，这让他的两只手都变得黏糊糊了。麦克蹲在地上，没事找事做地把散落一地的本子塞回比利的书包，迟钝地意识到这家伙可能在紧张。比利乔，紧张。这种组合简直比麦克与奖学金还奇葩。

妈的，越弄越糟。他又听见比利在呼吸下很小声地骂了一句。麦克在茶几上翻出一包纸巾，递给他一张。麦克停顿了一会儿。

“你家？”他问。没有意识到自己也开始绞起手指，胳膊上还挂着书包的帆布带。

“我妈——我妈很可能会带苹果派回来，你喜欢吃的那种。因为店里的酥皮快过期了。”比利没话找话地嘟囔，脖子弓着。他嗅了嗅皱成一团的面巾纸，又用指腹摸起嘴唇，“但你得在我家等到挺晚……十点多。她明天值晚班。”

这个混球还快速地瞥了他一眼，亮晶晶的绿色一闪而过，那神色可怜得活像淋了雨的小狗。你根本没法拒绝这样的小狗。

麦克重复着他的动作，也摸了摸上唇。

“没问题。”他听见自己说。

**FIN.**


	8. On A Whim

“你确定这次的能行吗，他家的‘收藏’可不怎么样。”比利盘腿坐在沙发上，狐疑地打量手里的录像带盒，然后把它丢给蹲在电视机边捣鼓的麦克，“而且我不喜欢金发。”

“金发很好。”麦克打开盒子，咔哒一声插进去。

“黑发更好。”比利贼兮兮地笑起来。他的书包就扔在脚边，只拉了一半的口袋里滑出破破烂烂的练习簿封面，比利把它踢得更远，翻身躺上沙发。

“金发。”屏幕里开始闪烁成像不匀的雪花。麦克给了电视后盖一巴掌，画面勉为其难地清晰起来，影影绰绰露出一个穿着紧身牛仔裤的屁股。

“黑发。”比利把外裤褪到了膝盖，皱巴巴的上衣下露出白得扎眼的肚皮，手指绕着底裤边缘那一点隐隐约约的毛发，展示似的拱向麦克那边，“因为她们这里的毛毛也会是黑色的。”

麦克正忙着推比利的两只脚掌，逼这个张牙舞爪的家伙出让一块坐垫。他猫着腰坐下来，拉开拉链前瞥了一眼笑得格外张狂的同伴。“你知道你这话听起来有点变态吗。”他说。

“别说得像是你下面不长毛毛。”

“闭嘴，现在。”

影片在过度亢奋的背景音乐中开始了，比利还是成功把一只脚塞到了靠枕与麦克的后背之间，嗑嗨了似的跟着鼓点而不是晃动的大波打节奏。这个混球。

-

麦克忍不住地大声吸气，把脑袋扔到沙发靠背上，手上不断加速。他感觉到比利套着袜子的脚趾正贴着他的脊椎蜷起，那个家伙在他的视野尽头扭得像条虫。

这次不赖，对吧？金发妞就是好。他想向比利挑衅，却在转过头的时候愣住了。

麦克没打算看见这个——比利斜靠在沙发里，养长的卷发蹭得乱糟糟的，正在咬着牙吸气，手里握着他的小兄弟。他的膝盖往两边打开，弓着背缩在扶手与靠枕的夹角里。没问题，这些都没问题。但他们直接撞了个四目相对，比利直勾勾地看着他。

麦克大脑里一片空白，他是真的没法思考。他别回头，看着画面里的姑娘翻了个身，朝镜头肆无忌惮地展示她的胴体，那声呻吟比叫春的野猫还要尖。他再看向比利。

比利的绿色眼睛里有电视屏幕的反光，但他丝毫没有被抓包的自觉，连脸都懒得偏过去分毫。

麦克还是无法思考。他甚至没觉得起了什么情绪波澜，似乎这是一件……

意料之中的事情。

“你在看着我。”麦克说，声音比预想的哑不少。他的手指仍在一上一下地照顾自己，但已经对看着毛片达到高潮没什么兴致了。

“我是。”比利立刻回答，语气正常得不正常，仿佛听见的只是“明天会下雨”。

麦克自欺欺人地将脸转回电视。录像里正干得火热，从这种糟糕画质里都能看见变粉的皮肤，扎实的热度透过屏幕渗进房间。他死死盯着一个不断变化颜色的像素点，许久才意识到自己在看片的时候他妈的走神了。

这简直前所未有，他发了多久的呆？

麦克又看了比利一眼。对方压根没挪窝，两只脚嚣张地翘着。他的呼吸又轻又急，卷起来的下摆跟着腹部起伏。

麦克扭回头。他的耳朵里灌满了两人逐渐变重的呼吸，那逐渐取代了音响里无比浮夸的叫床音效。同样的，他觉得自己的心脏也跳得太大声了。

“好吧。”麦克说，没再去等待比利的反应，但事后回想起来，他似乎是想说什么。

麦克甚至不记得身体是怎样挪了过去，其间快速得像是没有过渡动作。他一瞬间已经拢在了比利的身上，衣服互相摩擦出柔软的沙沙声，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

麦克抿抿嘴唇，胸口顶住了比利的，然后进一步沉下去。

-

咕噜。

麦克仿佛沉进了水面以下，他的耳膜发涨，喉咙在不自主地吞咽。电视还在发出喘息、呻吟，肉体的拍击啪啪乱响，但它们模糊成嗡嗡的白噪音，像温暖的洋流灌进麦克的耳朵，让他什么也听不真切。仅剩的注意力被撕扯着，一边在他发紧发烫的下腹尖叫，另一半沉溺进这个离奇的、毫无来由的、但舒服得令人毛骨悚然的亲吻里。

比利的嘴唇干燥起皮，那个疑似伤口的地方一定是他自己撕的。没有味道诡异的果冻唇釉，没有多余的香气，它们甚至没有看上去那么柔软，但呼吸热烘烘地挤在上唇的绒毛边，让麦克仿佛被一团……

他瞥见了掉在沙发边的自然教科书。

——一团季风包裹。

它在夏季刮西南风，带来丰沛的雨水，在冬季刮东北风，摄取空气里的温度。现在是六月差两天，雨季据称已经来到了孟加拉，芭蕉叶是墨绿色，他们的街区是灰黄色，马路牙下积累着尘土，花园的水管里可能藏着蛇，期末考在半个月之后。但他们现在正呆在旧沙发上，比利的髋骨从拉低的底裤下露出来，硬邦邦地抵着麦克的手肘。

他在吻比利。

一切在最初都很简单，嘴唇互相摩擦，像是你在夜晚抱着的玩具熊。眼睛在过近的距离里失了焦，麦克只能看见模糊的榛子绿影子，他看着它们逐渐合拢，深色的睫毛发着颤刷上颧骨。感官尽数装上了慢镜头，他们的嘴唇磨合得很慢，热度蔓延，湿气攀升，黏膜蹭着黏膜，大麻是种绿油油的作物，芭蕉叶在雨里拍打着卷曲在一起。

麦克花了整整五秒才意识到比利正在舔他。

这几乎是个信号了。红线就踩在他的脚下，往后退会摔得有点难看，但往前半步就会掉进深渊万劫天杀的不复。知道亲吻自己的好哥们还感觉不错是什么吗？麦克本该现在就因为这条舌头连声作呕、急速后退，然后诚恳道歉，都他妈的是毛片的错，太阳升起我们还是兄弟。但他动不了。他甚至觉得自己被黏在了比利的身上，从鼻梁到衬衣到膝盖，他们严丝合缝地贴合在沙发上。

**基佬。**

麦克从没觉得这个名号能落在他的头上，以至于脑袋后部加粗斜体闪着霓虹灯管地亮出这个单词的时候，他仰头看了一眼，心里想着，酷哦。

他有点困惑，有点兴奋，脑袋有点转不过弯，甚至觉得还不赖。

即使麦克的亲吻经历一只手就数得完（干，他才不会承认他总在上床时忘了亲她们），但从双唇相贴的那一瞬间就知道，这绝对会是一次史诗级别的、好得人云里雾里的亲吻——也许说不上好，它只是——只是对了。

就像是他非常确信自己不会因为亲了同性就从此打开新世界的大门，想随便弄个带把的家伙拖进小巷干他们的屁股，那太恶心了。他亲吻，只是因为比利乔；因为比利乔——

—— _天杀的_ ，就是比利乔。

麦克豁然开朗。另一人的心跳嘭咚地压迫着他，膝盖在腰后盘起来。麦克终于张开嘴，他碰到了比利的上唇内侧，顺着那里尝到了不太整齐的门牙。比利之前喝了点可乐，整个口腔甜得发酸。

麦克探进去，比利为此发出了一声小动物般的鼻音。

之后的发展令他头晕，但麦克猜测多数是因为亲吻导致的缺氧。不存在的雨，电视机，洋流或者季风，叼在舌尖上的吻，他完全迷失在忽快忽慢的时间流逝中，隐约记得爱因斯坦谈过类似的东西，但他那时候在课上睡过去了。

录像一直播，他们一直吻了下去。两个人都没什么真正的经验，所做的不过是毫无章法地舔着对方的舌头。湿漉漉的水声从鼻子漫到耳朵，直到嘴唇蹭得又热又烫也没能分开，直到麦克觉得自己的下唇尝起来像条麻木的肉，比利的鼻尖被他挤得变形，那里也变得红通通的。

他也许咬到了比利，也许没有，因为麦克根本不确定他们到底干了什么。亲吻逐渐变得拖沓又倦怠，仿佛他们是真的被黏在了一起，麦克将手指插进毛绒绒的黑发，指腹固定在后脑的位置。比利的手还塞在内裤里，抽搐似的几次动作正好顶在他俩的肚子中间。

那个小子就这样毫无征兆抖起来，身上的每一处肌肉都在收紧，肩膀僵得发颤。他绷得像只弹簧，尖细的呜咽从喉咙挤出来，然后瞬间泄气，软绵绵地瘫回了沙发。

麦克往外挪了挪，这时候才感到了物理意义上的眩晕。比利正把手掏出来，难以置信地盯着掌心的半透明黏液。

“干。”他喘着粗气说。

麦克觉察到屋子里静得可怕。他转过头，发现录像带早就放完了，电视机孤单地闪着黑白的波形。

-

“明天放学后，呃，来我家？”比利挣扎着想从沙发上爬起来，正在笨手笨脚地擦拭裤子上的痕迹，这让他的两只手都变得黏糊糊了。麦克蹲在地上，没事找事做地把散落一地的本子塞回比利的书包，迟钝地意识到这家伙可能在紧张。比利乔，紧张。这种组合简直比麦克与奖学金还奇葩。

妈的，越弄越糟。他又听见比利在呼吸下很小声地骂了一句。麦克在茶几上翻出一包纸巾，递给他一张。他停顿了一会儿。

“你家？”麦克问。没有意识到自己也开始绞起手指，胳膊上还挂着书包的帆布带。

“我妈——我妈很可能会带苹果派回来，你喜欢吃的那种。因为店里的酥皮快过期了。”比利没话找话地嘟囔，脖子弓着。他嗅了嗅皱成一团的面巾纸，又用指腹摸起嘴唇，“但你得在我家等到挺晚……十点多。她明天值晚班。”

这个混球还快速地瞥了他一眼，亮晶晶的绿色一闪而过，那神色可怜得活像淋了雨的小狗。你根本没法拒绝这样的小狗。

麦克重复着他的动作，也摸了摸上唇。

“没问题。”他听见自己说。

**FIN.**


	9. Swamp-dweller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike/Billie.  
> Drug Overuse.  
> Chocking Kink.  
> Hurt & Comfort.

比利仰头看了一眼，没贴墙纸的天花板中央游过一只短吻鳄。  
他张开口、做出呼吸的动作，身体却没能收获期待之中的氧气。酒店的排风扇嗡嗡作响，他像是被摁进了浑浊的水底，耳膜中都是混沌的咕咚声。  
缺氧的肌肉在生本能中剧烈痉挛，他的腹部不受控制地拱起来，大腿展开，一侧肩膀压在下面，另一边跟着腰侧卷高，全身肌肉触电般的疼。比利的视野紊乱得发抖，他没法放松，没法喘息，手指痉挛着越攥越紧，将那条禁锢氧气摄入的细绳更深地勒入咽喉中。  
就是这样。他带着某种报复性的快感想着，就是这样。嘎啊，嘎啊，他听见自己的气管发出的声音。  
这场较量中，身体最终耗尽所有气力，遍体生凉后带来的是虚假的热度。比利还在像阴天的鱼那样张合嘴唇，裤子卡在小腿上，踩住床沿的脚掌猛地滑脱，发出咚的一声。有点疼，不确定。  
他的手指终于缓缓垂下。失去意识之前，比利看见近在咫尺的鳄鱼，不可一世地向下张开獠牙。

-  
“比利，嗨，比利。”迷迷糊糊的，有一只手在拍他的脸。他拧起眉头，脸颊被外力推得偏了过去，比利觉得自己该说句话 ——“我还没死，滚蛋”，或是“我要死了，救命”，但想起自己的脖子上还套着绳结。  
他往那里摸了摸，发现空无一物。比利强撑着睁开眼，麦克正拢在他的上方，酸涩涩的泪水让比利看不清对方的表情。  
小个子咕哝一声，算是打过招呼了。  
“你又在干什么，比利？我他妈的找了你一晚上，每个人都说你可能在下一家酒吧，”麦克说，马上又降低了音量，大概是看见了比利露出宿醉似的痛苦表情。他把手里的绳子举起来，拿着它的样子像是拿着什么洪水猛兽，“你又在干什么？”  
比利从鼻腔里发出嘶的一声，试图坐起来。“我的舌头肿了起来，好像在说……*”  
“闭嘴吧(Shite)。别玩这套。”麦克还是靠近了一点，一只手扶在他的腰后，“确定你还能说话吗，没伤到声带？”  
“应该没有。”他不停吞咽，“玩脱了。”  
“你管这玩意儿叫‘玩脱了’？”绳子在麦克的手里舞得像条见鬼的鞭子，比利瞬间瑟缩一下，同时又无可避免地被挑起了什么。他这才意识到自己还没穿上裤子。  
“我一进房就看见你四仰八叉躺在床上，除了自杀未遂现场我看不出来别的可能性。你他妈的晕过去的时候还硬着，我都不知道你脑袋里——”麦克猛然顿住，显然是反应过来了，“你这个混蛋，认真的？”  
比利睁着那双还没缓过劲的泪汪汪的眼睛，轻轻点了头。  
贝斯手没什么表示，只是起身去桌上给他拿了瓶矿泉水，拧开后递给缩成一团的男人。  
“我要知道你这两个小时里服用的药片清单。所有的。”麦克说，手指插进比利还汗湿着的黑发里，指腹抵着后脑勺慢慢揉起来。比利浑身抽紧，然后像没了骨头般瘫软下去。  
这是他们在十五六岁就养成的习惯。那时候麦克刚搬进比利家的车库 ，后者总会因为一时贪嘴醉得云里雾里，第二天便头疼得恨不得杀了凌晨的自己。只要看见前院上学专用的自行车没有动过的迹象，麦克便会拎着枕头来找他。  
唔唔。比利含混不清地呜咽，抱着头钻进瘦高个男孩儿的怀里。  
恐怕你自己都不记得喝了多少，是不是？麦克用枕头垫住比利的腰，把他的两条腿都架上膝盖，手掌裹在毛绒绒的深棕色卷发里。妈的，你像个海盗似的灌朗姆酒。  
你又要因为我翘课了。比利哼哼唧唧地动脚趾，听起来毫无愧疚之意，眯起眼睛的样子像极一只被哄舒服了的猫。麦克是个神奇的家伙，他竟然能在一夜狂欢后闻起来依旧是干净的皂角味。比利把鼻子整个埋进他的T恤。  
干，算了。反正我作业也没写完。贝斯手说，把他又往怀里带了带。你妈一早上班去了，要吃麦片吗？  
披萨。  
滚。

“比利，嗨。别发呆。”麦克又在拍他的脸颊，只是这次力道轻了不少。“药？”  
“呃……我不知道。”比利看着扔在沙发边的黑色背包，呆滞的眼神似乎还在发呆。十几个药品鼓鼓囊囊地塞在里面，每每背在身上都响得像是宝宝玩的拨浪鼓，他猜狗仔早就发现了。“可能每样都有。我倒了一把……没仔细看。”  
麦克直起了身子。“比利。”  
“我——我知道。该死的，但我睡不着。”比利把自己缩得更小，几乎快在被子里消失了。一整天没出门的他生出些微的胡茬，黑色的卷发简直是一团乱，身上还穿着袖口磨毛的拉链卫衣。但那双眼尾下垂的绿色眼睛混乱又悲伤地大睁着，让这个临近四十的男人脆弱得仿佛一叠一捏就碎的旧信纸。这家伙就是该死的悖论。  
“那样就行吗，把自己缠到窒息？”麦克用下巴点了点绳子的方向，模糊地想起他在台上也干过类似的事情。  
“你不明白。”该死的，麦克从没这么痛恨过这几个词。他盯着比利，让对方在目光下逐渐瓦解。  
“试试看。”麦克施压。比利深吸了一口气。  
“我的脑袋里有声音。忽大忽小的，但从来不他妈的闭嘴——你还记得我恐慌症的那几年吗？比那时候更糟，因为现在有那么多镜头都他妈的盯着我。”他的睡裤已经掉到了脚踝，疲软下去的阴茎夹在两腿之间。比利无意识地拽卫衣下摆，但并不是为了遮住自己，“再多药其实也没用，你知道。我上午得吃十片，睡前又是十片，有时候数错了也无所谓。连睡眠都是被操纵的、切割的，但起码听不见那些声音……但当你醒过来，身上的每根骨头都像是被碾过一遍。你拼不起来，累得仿佛跑了一晚的马拉松，屁股都不知道在哪里，我还不如……”  
他絮絮地说着，颠三倒四，语句混乱，但他知道麦克能听懂。比利舔着下唇，终于回到了最初的问题上。  
“我和……一个后台认识的家伙聊过，他对特殊玩法很有研究，给了我一点启发。如果这样，”黑发的男人做了个环过脖子再拽紧的手势，胆怯地瞥了麦克一眼，似乎在试探他的反应，“你会射得仿佛肚子都要撕裂开。那是我经历过的最见鬼的激烈的射精……然后基本上直接昏睡过去。没有药物控制，没有宿醉，就……方便。”  
麦克依旧沉默着，手掌在长裤上摩擦。“多久了？”他终于说，“为什么不告诉我？”  
比利抿着嘴唇，不知道现在的情绪算是羞耻还是无助。卫衣快给他搓得绷线了。  
这太过头了，他决定当逃兵。  
“我想吃披萨，”比利的鼻音黏糊糊的，脑袋低了下去，“我好饿。还有芝士淋肉汁的薯条，我想吃薯条。”  
麦克重重叹气，倾过身去拿客房电话。他看上去气得要死，但还是吻了比利汗津津的额头。药物的副作用让他一直出汗。  
“你这个傻子，”麦克的鼻梁抵着他，等电话接通前一直将嘴唇贴在额角说话，“你得早点告诉我。我可以帮忙。”  
“你不……”比利戛然而止，脊背僵了起来。因为麦克的手指从他的卷发里滑了下去，现在正状似随意地搭在后颈的位置，轻轻抚摸着还未褪尽的勒痕。

-  
“你确定要这么做吗？我是说，你应该根本不喜欢 ……”比利的呼吸乱得一塌糊涂。他不确定现在到底是几点，酒店的遮光帘让他活得昼夜颠倒。但他被喂饱了，还洗了澡，湿哒哒的头发吹得蓬松，像个十二岁小鬼那样被逼着喝了半瓶热牛奶。如果麦克下一步要给他唱摇篮曲，比利一点也不会惊讶。  
但现在的麦克正握着他的一边手腕，缓慢地挺腰进入到最深，嘭咚的心跳一下下地撞击被撑开的甬道。  
“是吗。”被问到的贝斯手耸耸肩，听上去还在屏着呼吸。  
麦克把酒店的大床弄得仿佛一只暖和的巢，比利早就被抽干了力气。他躺在里面，两条腿自然地张开，膝盖夹住麦克的胯部。后者又帮他在腰下垫了枕头。  
他的脖子还是有点不舒服，明天八成会出淤青。还疼吗，麦克好像在问他。比利摇了摇头，没什么感觉。但他明天需要束领结吗，还是穿高领……比利晕乎乎地享受着下身熟悉的酸胀感，在被推进的时候拱起腰。这还不够，他想念带琴茧的手指摩擦乳头的触感，他希望麦克舔着他的下颚骨咬下去，他要更快，更深入，更猛烈，更糟糕。  
他要麦克剖开他，把煮成浆糊的大脑挖出去，把灌满酒精和药物的血管拽出来。他需要的是被拆吃入腹，神志不清，裸露的腹腔里是高热量的内脏。他看过电视，知道猎食者喜欢优先享用那里。  
比利又想起天花板上的短吻鳄，他抬起眼皮，看见的只是麦克正俯向他的脸庞。  
贝斯手将他拖入一个深长的湿吻，唾液滴在彼此的嘴唇下。比利左右摆着脑袋，张口去含他贴在脸颊边的拇指。他讨好般地舔吸，借着还没消散的药劲耍疯撒泼，从指间到指根都含得湿漉漉，来不及吞咽的黏液沾得下巴到处都是。  
然后比利便僵住了。他的绿色眼睛睁大到极限，牙关松弛，舌头颓软地卷起。  
麦克的另一只手突兀地掐住了他的脖子。  
比利惊喘出声，在本能的催促下做出呼吸的动作，感觉到血液涨热地反流过脸颊，几乎算得上痛。

贝斯手背对光线，蓝色的双眼蒙在阴影中，在比利愈发模糊的视野里最终晕开为两团墨蓝色的斑块。他能感觉到麦克的掌心正在搓动喉结的软骨，噎得他一丝声音都发不出来。  
手指还在收紧，麦克稳定地操着他，进出愈发流畅，润滑剂从交合处挤出，肉贴肉的撞击声一下一下地推高臀瓣，每一次都能恰到好处地蹭过让他想要呻吟的那一点。但是比利没法出声。  
涨热的泪水开始顺着眼尾滑下，心脏焦虑地飞速泵送着血液，眼泪顺着眼尾淌进头发里。发生什么了，发生什么了，快感与痛苦搅作一团，他的身体徒劳无功地分泌着肾上腺素，缺乏氧气的肺叶快要烧起来了。  
奇怪的是，哪怕到了这样的地步，他的心中也没有浮起丝毫的恐惧，仿佛掌控负面情绪的电线被彻底拽断了。麦克掐着他的脖子，像制作蝴蝶标本那样将他钉进床里，比利的四肢软垂下来，眼底睡眠不足的青黑色更加突出。  
他感到的是异样到快乐的安心。说实在话，比利根本不在乎麦克是不是会真的掐死他，他不在乎。他可能明天就死于酗酒过度，死于嗑药过量，死于交通事故 ，或者干脆从舞台上摔下去而没人接得住他。他的身份和各类死法完美配适，有时候他自己都觉得挺惊悚的。生活就他妈的是个过山车，而且当你疾驰而下，你根本不知道它有没有修建完毕。  
这么看来，在做爱时玩儿脱简直算是最风流无痛的死法了，妈的，而且他真的挺喜欢麦克的。  
比利眼前泛白地胡思乱想着，脑袋终于因为匮乏的氧气敛去了声音。舒适的白噪音覆盖了日夜不眠的喋喋不休。他仰起下颚，咬紧了嘴唇。  
他在被照顾着，被满足着。他试图微笑，猜得到现在的表情一定诡异得要死。

麦克中途短暂地放松了几次钳制，又在比利还没能完成一整口呼吸前再度掐紧。比利的指尖发着抖，触觉被麻痹后只剩下对温度的基础感知，翘起的性器绝望地期颐着一点照顾。麦克似乎是注意到了这一点，他彻底松开了手掌 ，转而握住那根可怜兮兮的勃起，另一手推高了比利的后腰。  
大量新鲜的氧气瞬间涌入机械性抽吸着的喉咙，比利差点两眼一翻地晕过去。他被对对叠成两半，在翻转的视野里看见了自己悬空的脚趾。他从未被进得这么深，近乎让甬道都感到了钝痛，缺氧的身体针扎似的发麻。  
比利仍然张着嘴，受损的声带随着抽搐的括约肌而收紧，最后只发出了无声的尖叫。高潮的冲击下，他分崩离析，然后酒店的天花板与蓝色眼睛全都不见了，无边无际的黑色笼罩了他。

-  
半梦半醒的，有人在压着嗓子打电话，比利挣扎着挑起眼皮。房间里依旧很黑，只留了一盏夜灯。他探头探脑地张望，发现电子钟的屏幕被翻了过去，他看不出是什么时间。  
比利缓缓蠕动着，迟钝地意识到自己已经被清理干净了。干爽的皮肤贴着被褥，仿佛包裹在云团里，身体正因为深度睡眠而幸福地发热。  
麦克似乎是注意到了这边。他挂了电话，走过来坐在床沿边。“继续睡吧。”他说，刚想起身便被被子里的男人拉住了手腕。  
比利屈着手指，摸索着先是找到了他凸起的腕骨，然后凭借印象向斜上方滑动，粗糙的琴茧摩擦过皮肤。他抚过麦克右手腕上方的星星纹身，一圈一圈困倦地摩擦着它。  
两颗相同的纹身紧贴在一起，比利终于满意了。麦克看着他孩子气地翘了翘嘴角，几乎在阖眼的瞬间再度睡了过去。

*：Hitchin’ a Ride的歌词。


	10. 家庭垃圾处理日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四个字概括：麦克洗猫。  
> 八个字概括：麦克洗猫，猫不配合。

比利乔缩在车座下面啃手指，鬼知道他是怎么钻进去的。特瑞勾着脚去踢他，被黑头发的男孩儿一举扯散了鞋带。

麦克坐在与他相对的位置上，双手抱着膝盖，早就明智地把双脚收上了坐垫。“比利。”他的语气像是向一只小狗解释为什么不能乱咬拖鞋。

“我不。”小狗说。

“比利。”特瑞跟着拿腔拿调地喊他。比利对着白花花的小腿张口就啃，常年大花裤衩的鼓手哭爹喊娘。

“你已经臭了，比利。你臭得像块蓝奶酪，还是煮化了做成酱汁淋在三分熟牛排上的那种。”麦克试图摆事实讲道理，被叫到名字的家伙戒备地露出一个脑袋，黑绒绒的头发与阴影融为一体，手腕膝盖上也蹭得脏兮兮，仿佛是都市传说中的床底小怪物。麦克俯下身捏他的鼻子。

“你吃过？”比利鼻音嗡嗡地反问。

“我没有，但是戴维说那玩意儿比放了一周的外卖还臭。”

比利拉开T恤领口嗅了嗅自己，似乎还想反驳，特瑞在这时举高手抢答。“我们投了票的！”他兴致勃勃地喊，似乎开心过头了点，“要是再不把自己弄干净，你今晚就睡地板，被子也不许拿。”

“我们总共就三个人！”比利一骨碌爬出来，他对着麦克大声告状，把特瑞刚系好的鞋带又扯散了，“特瑞肯定会投我睡地板，他巴不得这样！麦克，这不公平！因为这样他才有更大的空间当他的睡眠小陀螺！”

“你对我的睡姿有什么意见——”

麦克也弹簧似的蹦了起来，熟练地在事态恶化前一左一右捏住了即将打起来的两人。

“没法洗澡。没有水池，钱也不够住汽车旅馆。”比利扭着身子负隅顽抗，一头缠麻花似的脏辫360度乱甩。

“我就猜到你要这么说，但今天是这个社区的家庭垃圾处理日。”麦克揪着他的后领往回拖。

“什么意思？”

“意思是他要把你处理了，嘭！你就是最臭的那团家庭垃圾。”特瑞火上浇油，两个人隔着麦克又要互挠，已经瘦成杆的贝斯手还是不得不吸着肚子以防误伤。

“纳粹！”

“臭猫！”

破破烂烂的福特小厢车在缠斗中剧烈摇摆，远看上去实在有点不可描述。

麦克拎着比利，拎猫似的赶紧把他扭向窗口。“往外看，你自己看。”

比利的鼻尖都压扁在了玻璃上，脑门发出咚的一声。要是从此之后他更傻了，那就一定是麦克的锅。比利眼冒金星地想着。

现在是上午十一点，在这个前不着村后不着店的时间里，整片街区空荡荡的，连只野猫都看不见。但离奇的是，路边摆了不少家具。

蒙着碎花布的沙发，断了一条腿的餐桌，还有茶几、床垫、书架，杂货左一堆右一堆地聚在各家门前，仿佛是什么二手家具露天大卖场。

“……家庭垃圾处理日。”比利透过贴了紫外线防护膜的车窗眯起眼，呼吸在上面蒙了一层水雾。他看得更仔细了一些，就在那十步之外，道路的尽头，有一只外形圆润矮小的物件包裹在金色的日光里，它被镀上一层名不副实的光环……

比利咕噜了一声。

如果那玩意儿不是浴缸，那就一定是长得很像浴缸的外星人。不知道为什么，比利更愿意相信后者。

“看，尤达大师。”他虚弱地说。

“别转移话题。”麦克警告他。特瑞已经欢天喜地地爬去了驾驶座，拉开手刹一脚油门，把和窗户贴面礼的两个人直接甩趴回后座。

-

“里面好像有青苔，原主人是不是拿浴缸养过花。”比利被赤身裸体地摁在浴缸里，抱着肩膀缩起来的样子楚楚可怜。

不知道为什么，当他们的疯狂创意付诸现实时，三个人仔细检查了浴缸是几成新，水会漏去哪里，能不能把比利整个塞进去，却没有一个人想到“当街裸奔是不是不太好”。

 **就连当事人比利都没有。** 他甚至是脱完衣服跑出来的。

所以麦克只是马马虎虎看了一眼，“没有啊。”

“有，一大片呢，全都是。你靠近点。”

“那你站着洗。事先声明，特瑞不会帮你逃跑的。”

比利扭过头，贴满贴纸还印着一行“流动图书”的巡演小车离他不过二十厘米，特瑞托着腮帮子出现在窗口，笑得要多灿烂有多灿烂，茵茵青草与他的一头绿毛共闪耀。

比利彻底没辙了，他惨兮兮地转回身子，委屈巴巴的下垂眼在刘海下一闪一闪，视觉上让它们几乎大得超出比例。

“好吧，”委屈的大眼睛说，“可是浴缸没通水。”

“我本来也在想办法，可是你的话给了我启发。”麦克说话时已经翻去了隔壁的花园，对于私闯民宅这种事丝毫心理负担都没有，一番捣鼓后拎着一根水管跨了出来，“浇花明明更简单，对不对？”

有的人活着，但他已经死了。比利看着水柱淅沥沥而下，悲哀地意识到此时的自己在队友眼里，不过是棵需要接受灌溉的植物。

“闭眼。”麦克说。

许多年后，比利突然迷上在演出时往台下泼洒液体，矿泉水啤酒不限。比利乔终于理解了淋湿他人的乐趣，当然这都是后话。

特瑞特别享受这样的午后时光。阳光灿烂，车外的惨叫与咒骂延绵不绝，又是活力四射的一天。

“你扯疼我了！”比利哀嚎。

“那就别乱动……你实话实说，是不是打上路起你就没洗过头！”麦克对着那些小发卷各个击破，时不时还得放下水管撕开揪扯在一起的发丝，肉眼可见的灰黑色水流顺着比利的肩膀淌下。

“他的膝盖还是脏的！”特瑞双手拢作喇叭喊，比利掰过水管回手一枪，对着他们的福特车滋了好几秒，直到麦克终于夺回控制权才得以平息。特瑞鬼鬼祟祟地再度探出脑袋。

这样一番折腾下来，麦克早就从头到脚一片透湿。为了方便作战，他只穿了平角裤，薄薄的布料黏在大腿上。当你试图洗一只恐水的猫咪，会发生什么？复仇心极强的猫临死也要拖个垫背的，如果敢让他洗澡——不仅方圆三米之内都会水花飞溅、片甲不留，你也得洗。

比利一个劲地扑腾，玩闹兴致远大于“我精心保持的原生态发型被破坏了”的愤怒，其实就连那点负面情绪也只是装腔作势，他被麦克捞过胳膊时索性踩起水，那阵仗仿佛是要来场浴缸冲浪。

“你自己把耳朵折起来，我要洗你的脖子了。”比利玩得兴致勃勃，麦克牢牢踩在浴缸的底座上，任屏风起云涌，贝斯手自岿然不动。

麦克的短发看起来比蜷着的那位还湿，连阳光照在上面都会打滑。特瑞忍不住挠了挠下巴，看着他鼻尖的水珠落在比利的额头上，被黑头发的那个吸溜一声舔进嘴里。

好的，特瑞开始觉得这里的气氛有点色情了。

-

最初感觉到什么东西热乎乎地抵着胯时，麦克以为是比利又在拿脑袋拱他。“别乱动了，把香皂递给我。”他那时候还这样说，抄起毛巾就对着赤条条的脊背猛擦，简直用上了大扫除时洗拖把的猛劲。

花园管道经过夏日一整个上午的曝晒，流出来的水柱依旧凉得很，比利一开始哆嗦了几下，还半真半假嚎了一阵子，意识到麦克是铁了心要把他涮干净后索性眯起眼睛，缩头缩脑彻底把洗澡当成了纳凉。麦克弯着腰，一只手伏在比利的肩胛上作为支撑，感觉得到水温与体温的分界线逐渐模糊。

比利把膝盖蜷在胸前，低下头时颈椎与锁骨顶出线条，安静得有点非同寻常。他终于没再发出各种怪声，正扒住浴缸边缘左扭右扭。

他浅白的皮肤上逐渐浮出粉红色的擦痕，摸上去又软又凉，简直与前几晚把麦克活活烫醒的小火炉判若两人。想到这里，他又在比利的后颈上捏了两把。吉他手摇头晃脑，模糊地哼哼着。

——等等，既然比利被洗成了冰手宝，那现在正暖烘烘地蹭他的又是什么东西？麦克困惑地直起身子，正好对上车窗里特瑞嬉皮笑脸的模样。

麦克撑在浴缸边低下头。干，他看清了。

是比利的舌头。

被浸湿的短裤实在和啥也不穿没什么区别，舌头舔过他时呼出的那点热气清晰得可怕，麦克一低头就能看见胯间鼓起的弧度。干，什么时候发生的事情？

比利与他的视线半道撞在一起，挑着眼皮耀武扬威地做了个怪相。

麦克咳了一声，不然他的骂街声恐怕会充斥整条宁静的小路。他得寸进尺地揽住的一侧膝窝，张开口就连布带肉地吮了进去。这个混球似乎在炫耀自己的技术与想象力，总之可劲儿折磨任劳任怨的乐队贝斯——他先是将水分从棉布里吮出来，等它们稍加温暖便抵着麦克半勃的小家伙往外吐，还非要半撅着嘴唇发出一串噪声。一来一回，卟滋作响，唾液夹着水渍沾了比利满下巴。

“不用谢。”在他两腿之间玩得上头的家伙鼻音嗡嗡地说。当自来水不断滑下大腿时，夹杂了体温的那些变得异常明显。麦克打了个哆嗦，被抱住腰时拎着水管就往比利头上浇。

浴缸危险地晃了晃，泼出一大滩水，差点弄了个人仰马翻。“戳他的眼睛！”看热闹不嫌事大的特瑞一个劲喝倒彩。

被冷水浸得浑身发白的比利此时此刻仿佛索命水鬼，脸颊和脖子上黏满了半长不短的黑发，手脚并用地将麦克的半边身子扯进了浴缸里。贝斯手的短裤在几秒前退化为拧作一团的破布头，被扔进草丛前还在空中划出一道水唧唧的抛物线。

“那是我的裤子！”特瑞哀嚎，被回敬了一颗从水中升起的中指。

之后的进展完全脱了线。某种意义上，脱离常识才是符合他们风格的常规进展。儿童尺寸的浴缸根本容纳不下两个半大小子，麦克的视野晃得如同在开碰碰车，比利几次想攀着他的背爬上去，无一例外受到了高个男孩儿的镇压。

“玩水玩得开心吗？”麦克有些咬牙切齿地问他，水珠扑簌簌地顺着比利深色的睫毛往下淌，他的嘴唇也是裹着水光的暗粉色，金鱼似的随着呼吸一张一合，似乎是打算凑上去索吻。麦克伸着手往他的两腿之间探，丝毫不惊讶地发现这家伙也硬了。

他们平时没少干这档子事，但在水面下还是头一次。比利的尺寸小得可爱，加上麦克自己的，用一只手握住也不成问题。居于上位的金发小子往里握紧，拇指就圈在冠状沟下面，让水流顺着指缝滑进滑出。

比利的舌头耷拉了出来，发出了几个毫无意义的音节。他的后脑浸在水里，胸脯随着每次吸气浮起来，又蜷下去。

阳光明晃晃地从麦克的头顶照下，波纹的反光让麦克有点头晕，他不得不多喘了几口。两人挨得很近，吸入鼻腔的空气里都带着对方的潮气，他看见面前的那双绿眼睛逐渐睁大，深棕色的瞳孔如同嗑嗨般涣散开。

“再快……不，慢点，我快要——”缩在水里的黑发小狗前言不搭后语地给出指令，小腿抗拒着地心引力双双抬了起来，连带着踩出一大片水花。麦克能感觉到他的肚子用力挤着自己，脚趾在尾椎上踩了一下。

麦克竭力保持着平衡，膝盖跪在了比利的腰下。他们两个人都摇摇晃晃的，已经分不清是外界还是内因，但麦克无比清晰地认出了对方高潮临近前的小反应。

比利拧起眉头，鼻翼微微张开，脖子后仰到几乎看起来就会感到疼痛的程度，咕噜咕噜地沉进了水面以下。

麦克同时喘着粗气，摸到两股带着体温的粘液断续地挤进了掌心。好吧，一开始把比利押出车时，他可没在期待这个。

一团人形阴影在这时兜头落了下来，麦克头晕眼花地仰起脸。特瑞那张大脸几乎与他鼻尖贴鼻尖。

“惊喜！”他欢欣鼓舞地宣布，贝斯手只来得及思考“这家伙什么时候凑过来的”，视野便大幅度倾斜过去。

干。他在内心怒吼，而比利根本不知道发生了什么。特瑞一举推翻了整只浴缸，泼出的水花洗干净了半边小车，倒垃圾似的把缩在里面的两人倒了出来。

“下次坐高尔夫小车时，小心你的脑袋。”比利骂骂咧咧地坐起来，水流哗哗地淌满了小半的路面。他的屁股上又黏了东西，等小个子站起来时，那块污渍也跟着晃来晃去。

“只是友情提醒，”特瑞的蓝眼睛看起来要多无辜有多无辜，他往后大致比划了一下，“那户住了个东张西望的老太婆，说不定还有望远镜。”

麦克刚从草丛里找到了那团看不出原型的浅紫色短裤。他和比利都微不可见地僵了一下。

“你觉得她会报警吗？”麦克说。

“你觉得我们的车能跑过条子吗？”比利说。

三个人掉头就跑，在车门处并排卡住了几秒。

贴满标语与图案的墨绿色小车启动时发出嗤嗤的响声，一分钟之内便消失在了街区的尽头。作案痕迹很快也随着温度蒸发，那些湿漉漉的光脚印无影无踪，只留下一只歪倒的浴缸，还有挂在栅栏上的水管。

****FIN.** **


	11. Cassiopeia 仙后座

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小男孩的第一次，发生在穷穷的初次巡演路上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近在读Aaron写的In China with Green Day, 提到的绿日少年往事真的给了我不少灵感……  
> 开车困了就会找床垫厂的破床垫凑合睡就是这本里提到的，小男生们在星光下蜷缩着和衣而眠的画面一瞬间有杀到我（。

比利举高手臂，指尖对着深紫色的夜空晃了晃。“看，启明星。”  
“看见了。”麦克说，用肩膀搡了搡他的下巴，那一块皮包骨头硌得比利脸疼。“有点热。你真要这样抱着我睡？”  
比利皱着鼻头，哼了半天也没说出个所以然。他不敢说自己有点害怕，妈的， 他都十五了，而麦克才是这里最小的。  
这地方是开车的Al*最先发现的。“床具加工厂，我们走运了。”他扭头对大家说，比利两分钟前还在后座睡得流口水，因为车子转出公路的颠簸咬了舌头才惊醒，现在正一脸迷茫地捂着腮帮子，盯着地平线的夕阳发呆而根本没明白他指什么。随着厢车鬼鬼祟祟地驶过后门，十几张无人看守的废弃床垫堆叠着出现在视野中。它们布满雨水留下的棕黄色水渍，还有几根弹簧扎透了布面，但在男孩儿们的眼里，相比于又冷又硬的桥墩，这已经与美梦画了等号。  
“哇哦，酷。”麦克是第一个附和的，一如既往地活力四射，“你是怎么发现的？”  
“在身上只有二十美元的时候穿越三个州，你就什么都会了。”比利揉着眼睛，知道鼓手又要开始吹嘘他的公路历险了，他不明白麦克每次为什么每次都能听得全神贯注。等我也到了十八岁，他想，我肯定有更酷的故事。  
但比利什么也没说。他乖乖吃掉了分给他的那份花生酱三明治，把吉他放到座位的阴影里藏好，又趁着大家都下车后把音响里的磁带换成了雷蒙斯*。

最初的两个小时，在一堆废弃床垫里打滚挺有意思，他甚至玩了会儿蹦蹦床，往顶部攀登时摔得差点把脑子都撞出来，好在亚伦及时拽住了他的腿。但随着四周越来越安静，最后一丝光线从地面消失，比利乔的奇思妙想、又名疑神疑鬼，一并在这时候显了灵。  
远处厂房的轮廓影影绰绰地幻化为深色的巨魔，任何一点异常的响动都放大了数十倍，他被身边窸窣的草丛惊得睡意全无。  
和他睡同一张床垫的麦克看起来丝毫不受影响。当然了，这家伙就是在涂鸦与公园间游荡着长大的。  
所以目前的情况有些尴尬。两个大些的男孩儿早就自顾自地睡着了，显然要是为明晚进城的演出养精蓄锐；两个小家伙翻来覆去，麦克几次想阖眼，却被比利一惊一乍地打飞了睡意。  
“天啊，比利！你到底想干嘛！”麦克忍无可忍地嘘他，“你快要爬到我身上了。”  
其实比利也因为两人叠加的体温出了一身汗。微风吹过，后背登时凉飕飕的，他不敢撒手，草丛里有怪物，十八条腿三十双眼睛的那种。  
他嚅嗫了半天，脸挤在麦克的肩窝里，总算放弃了几乎把他勒死的举动，鼻音嗡嗡地就去摸他裤子后袋，“我饿了，睡不着。”比利没话找话地编了个破理由。  
“你没吃晚饭吗？”  
“根本没饱。亚伦说我们的巡演资金只够买打折吐司，但就连这个也吃完了。”他用两根手指在麦克的格纹口袋里乱搅，突然碰到了硬硬的管状物，“这是什么？”  
“总之不是果酱。”麦克看着他掏出来的东西扬起了半边眉毛，“是上次没用完的……我想着总还会用到，就随身带着了。”  
至于“上次”是什么，两人心照不宣——那绝对算得上麦克的人生高光。  
改造计划是另外两个刚成年的大男孩提出的，实施得快速又暴力，无从拒绝。麦克被剃了头发，剪了袖子，亚伦几乎算是摁着他的脑袋浸在了漂白剂里。麦克焕然一新，一开始还闷闷不乐小姑娘似的悼念自己的齐肩长发，直到被镜子里的倒影惊得呆若木鸡。  
他天生的海蓝色眼睛被一头淡金短发衬得无懈可击，颧骨和方下巴顶出青年骨骼的雏形，自此从某个灰扑扑的瘦猴一跃成为摇滚明星后备役，改头换面的第二天就睡到了漂亮姑娘。  
一头黑发、橄榄色皮肤、胸部圆圆的漂亮姑娘啊！啊！！

连比利乔也不得不承认，一番折腾后的贝斯手会在聚光灯下发光，而他自己还是那个发育不良的混血儿小不点。抱着话筒唱歌，他甚至会被过于亢奋的前排观众连人带话筒架地撞翻。比利根本不知道那是喜欢他还是无视他。  
“你闻起来有一股漂白剂的味道，”比利嘀嘀咕咕，拧着润滑剂的盖子，“等开学了，没人认得出你，校长会揪着你的耳朵让你染回去。”  
“到时候再说，东西还我。”麦克伸手要去抓，被比利一骨碌躲开了。卷毛的小家伙捏着那管润滑剂，像是手握生命的奥义。  
“怎么样？”比利冷不丁问。  
“什么怎么样？”  
“感觉怎么样，和她？”  
“哦。”麦克反应了一会儿，“我不是在车上说过了*。”  
“我要听更多。”比利睁大了眼睛。  
比利一开始的目的很单纯，他只想将时间拖延到自己困晕过去的那一刻——吊着麦克，自私又残忍地让好兄弟陪自己熬夜，大不了明天就是一场挂着黑眼圈的演出。地下音乐又需要什么正常作息？大家都理解的。  
但是他看似滴水不漏的计划在最初的三分钟内便崩溃得一败涂地。比利完全忘记了将麦克的语言能力计算在内。

“你真的想听？哇哦，我得想想从哪里讲起。”麦克侧过身子，过于明显地兴奋了起来。  
比利也转向他，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，双臂交叠抱在胸前，做出翘首以盼的样子。  
“首先，”他的尾音拖得很长，仿佛在回忆，“我一眼就在酒吧门口看见了她，正排队打算进去，还把烟分给了我。她是那种可能会出现在杂志上的女人，我越想越眼熟，好像叫萨沙？她贴了假睫毛，长发及腰，豹纹裙紧绷绷地……”  
“麦克，重点。”  
“她的乳头是尖的，有点翘，深棕色，会从你的嘴里完美地滑出来再滑进去。”麦克一个磕巴不打地转换画面，而比利差点被口水呛住，“你试过让老二从这样的胸脯间挤过吗？她主动要求了，见鬼的……最初的两下爽得像在坐过山车。”  
“皮肤和丝缎一样滑，还有个完美的屁股。我们留了一盏小夜灯放在桌上，所以我能看见上面水蜜桃似的绒毛，试试看想象那两瓣肉被撞得抖起来的样子……完美，对吧。”  
比利的呼吸依旧卡在嗓子眼。他盯着麦克的脸，试图回想他在车上的木偶滑稽秀。控制着一只破破烂烂只有嘴巴能张的玩偶，麦克能用寥寥几句话让所有人笑得东倒西歪，连Al都不得不猛踩刹车停去路边缓口气。他似乎在语言表述方面有种无与伦比的天赋，而天赋当然可以运用在任何方面。  
回忆里恶趣味的幽默在这时根本没法起到任何干扰作用，比利深呼吸，将手指咬在嘴里，很快又因为口交的描述而吐了出来。  
“麦克……”  
“想要更多细节？没问题。”他倒是慷慨，但比利快要死在这张烂床垫上了。羞耻而死。  
在这种时候，麦克的笑容里带着种野蛮的生机勃勃。他的蓝眼睛闪着光，阴影顺着他陡峭的眉骨切下来，还时不时地舔着嘴唇，似乎沉浸在了记忆里。  
“她叫萨沙吗，还是萨莉？就叫萨莉吧。当我捞着她的腰把她推到桌前时，她已经全湿了，几乎用不到润滑。‘啊，宝贝’，她这么叫我，几乎打湿了我的蛋蛋……”  
是比利几乎窒息的抽气声将他拽回了现实。  
“怎么了，比利？太过头了？”麦克问，然后才意识到了异常。两人贴得很紧，他立刻感觉到了比利小兔子般狂跳的脉搏，断断续续的鼻息烫得像发烧。更麻烦的是，通过两人交缠的膝盖，麦克知道他硬成了石头。

比利缩着肩膀往他身上凑，暖烘烘的鼻尖戳着他的鼻梁与颧骨，呼出的气流一上一下地晃，吹得麦克嘴唇发干。他半阖着眼睑，像只小猫般寻求摩擦，大腿上的肉隔着两人的裤子软绵绵地嵌在麦克的腿骨上，麦克也不知道他是不是故意的。  
“比利？”  
“该死。”比利说。嘴唇嚅嗫着蹭过麦克的下巴，而后者把这当作一个信号，弓着脖子轻而慢地回以一个亲吻。  
比利唔了一声。  
没什么可惊讶的。私底下，他们的确会接吻，麦克甚至怀疑这是相互夺了初吻的级别，但是比利死活不承认。  
他们的第一次发生在两人烂在沙发上消磨时间的午后，第二次是演出后肾上腺素的作祟，第三次隔了小半年，直到麦克开始致力于泡妞——他交上了一个基督徒女朋友，高挑、聪明又挑剔的那种，而吻技在恋爱中不可或缺。  
对于把比利当作练习对象，麦克一开始心怀愧疚，很快心安理得。这个家伙比他更爱肢体接触，连打盹都想找一件有体温的东西抱着。他见过比利与姐姐们说再见的模样，对于好友的索吻更是乐于配合。  
这项练习带来了火速攀升的默契，随之而来的是陌生的亲昵感。麦克常常发现自己的手正随意地搭在比利身上的任何一处，而他完全记不得这是怎么发生的。  
相比于这个，比利已经找到了他最喜欢的姿势——他的胳膊会从麦克的腋下环上去，手指卷在养长的头发里轻抓，胸脯贴着胸脯，因为踮着脚而重心不稳地摇晃。麦克则配合地把他推上最近的墙面，把小个子固定在那儿。  
他们用舌头，偶尔加上牙齿，比利的瞳孔会随着亲吻的深入而扩开，兜不住的口水淌了一下巴，直到脸颊也泛出粉色。  
他一直没能学会在间隙唤气，肺活量倒是越练越大。比利曾因为排练时吼得太大声而趴在地上干呕，最近再也没出现过了。

整件事最诡异的在于，麦克从没觉得和好友亲到头晕有什么诡异之处，哪怕他们会在演出后的死胡同里如胶似漆，仿佛任何一对发情期的小情侣。  
哪怕现在也没有。他们在厂房后院的破床垫里腿缠腿地绞在一起，热出一身汗也没人分开半厘米，麦克终于没再把这块狗皮膏药向外搡。比利摸了半天，没能抓到他的头发，退而求其次地揪住了衣领。  
亲吻让两人都安静了一会儿。月光从云层后漏出来，正在越升越高、愈发明亮。麦克睡意全无，他盯着比利，但又想不出该说什么。对面这个倒霉的家伙还硬着。  
最后竟然是比利打破了沉默。他的声音很小，麦克死盯着他的口型连蒙带猜，但只看清了一个“操”。  
麦克歪过头，比利有些难为情地咳了一声，又重复了一遍。“那你上过男人吗？”他只用了耳语的音量，像是这句话根本没法让他张开口。  
金发男孩儿诚实地摇头。哇哦，他没想过这个方向。  
比利摊开手心，润滑剂被他一直攥着，中间的锡皮已经皱出两道褶子。“想试试看吗？”他刻意压低的气声里有破音。  
比利睁大眼睛后像极了神经紧张的猫。他的嘴唇抿着，绿眼睛在月光下阴森森地闪光，仿佛麦克敢做出任何意料之外的举动，他就伸爪子。  
“你想吗？”麦克说。他晕头转向，像个傻乎乎的复读机，根本没法思考。他接过比利递过来的润滑剂，挤出的凝胶已经带上了体温。

严格来说，两个毛都没长齐的小家伙过家家似的蹭了半天，谁都不知道自己正在做什么。他们面红耳赤，下腹被对方的老二蹭得发红。比利的两只手都捂在嘴上，为即将到来的任何情况做好了万全准备，但在麦克探进第一根手指时变成了完全空白的表情。  
“……就这样？”他问。  
“嘘，这还没开始呢。”麦克深吸一口气，其实自己心里也没底，“再等等。”  
比利在这种时候无辜得让人牙痒痒。他的双眼骨碌碌乱转，手指在脸上抠出几个并排的粉色椭圆形痕迹，但除了微微扩开的鼻翼外，你没法从这张残留着婴儿肥的脸上看出更多限制级的反应。麦克加进第二根手指，他深吸了一口气，强装正常。  
等三根手指都滋滋咕咕地塞进他的屁股里，比利的眉头已经扭得能夹死苍蝇。他明显地不适着，甚至开始不配合地乱扭，甬道一收一缩地把麦克往外推，仿佛他根本不是提议干这档子事情的始作俑者。  
“疼吗？”麦克跪在他的两腿间，有一根断掉的弹簧在床面下扎着膝盖，他又往外挪了挪，把比利的腿连带着打得更开。  
在他下面的家伙摇了摇头，已经把胳膊挪开了。“也没爽到就是了。麦克，你就这么泡到女生的吗？综合反馈难道不会——”  
然后他就没声音了。  
麦克将手腕抽回一些，现在不求深度而选择淘金似的左突右撞，蹊跷地在斜向上的位置摸到了一块略微粗糙的凸起。本着某种试试就试试的朋克态度，他刚试探了两下就抠了上去。  
比利表现得像是只突然被人踩了尾巴的路边小猫。电光火石之间，麦克什么也没听见，但他的颈子上多了圈又深又歪歪扭扭的牙印。  
我操？他用口型控诉。  
比利的肚子一起一伏，好不容易才喘匀了气。他努了努嘴，用下巴示意睡着另外两个人的方向。  
所以你就咬我？  
比利拍拍他的胳膊，显然是尝到了甜头，麦克感觉到他的身体内部正应和着揉搓发抖。但麦克没多久就把手指换成了老二。

比利再次死死捂住了嘴。唔呃！他发颤的睫毛为没能喊出口的呜咽发声，一大颗泪滴瞬间楚楚可怜地从眼眶挤出来，将指甲沾出湿淋淋的反光。麦克撑在他耳边的手指也是湿的，稍微挪动便在床垫上留下一圈轮廓。老旧床垫不太妙地咯嘣了一声。  
要是说和辣妹做爱是过山车，那么和比利搅和在一起完全就是跳楼机——安全带还是坏的。麦克能听见两人紧绷的呼吸声，血流冲刷过耳鼓的声响吵得他耳鸣，失重感随着越夹越紧的甬道逐步攀升。他和比利一样手足无措，神经紧张得下一秒就要断掉，只能寄希望于自己的本能别捅出大篓子。  
上帝保佑。麦克跟着自己的基督徒女友背过一两段圣经，现在除了那个开头G结尾D的三字单词什么也想不起来。他一狠心，决定还是见他妈的鬼。  
麦克掰开了正死死夹着肩膀的膝盖，强行借着体重进一步下压。交合处发出淫秽得惊人的声音，比利的眼珠翻了过去，腰拱出近乎戏剧化的线条，两腿间汗津津的。  
麦克被夹得一个激灵，只能用臼齿咬着口腔内侧，几乎能闻到喉口的血腥味。他剪了头发，但比利没有，乱蓬蓬的深色卷发让他可怜得像只被扔去垃圾堆的洋娃娃，有几缕来来回回地晃，发尾被泪痕黏在脸上。麦克托着他的屁股抬高一点，估摸着角度顶回去，停顿几秒又是一下。  
比利还在止不住地掉眼泪，但先前因为疼痛软下去的小兄弟终于又有了抬头的趋势。  
“疼吗？”麦克绷着嗓子问他。  
比利摇头，半松开的掌心下连鼻头都是红的，新生的喉结上下地顶着喉咙，根本说不出话。

月亮升得更高，星星也出来了，在没有光污染的郊区里，银河占了绝对优势。杂草与叶片带上靛青色，光与影的分界线模糊地沙沙作响。麦克尝试着加快频率，然后一发不可收拾，过紧的甬道磨得他快着火，比利的脚趾已经蜷了起来。  
麦克字面意义地正在滴水，汗滴在床垫上零碎地砸出痕迹，比利湿透的T恤拧在一起，露出大半的肚皮和一点乳晕，膝盖窝滑得快抓不住。麦克换了个更稳定的跪姿，只希望肉贴肉的碰撞声没有自己听起来那么炸耳——他敢打包票，如果Al与亚伦中任何一人从梦中惊醒，都绝对会一眼看见光着屁股的他们。  
他可不想对另外两位同伴解释自己为什么在上乐队的主唱。从比利时不时斜过去的视线来看，他也不想。  
比利把手伸去两腿间，几滴黏液在撸动间甩到了小腹上，在夜光下也是闪闪发亮。他们发了疯似的吻对方，有那么一瞬间麦克甚至完全停止了动作，彻底忘记自己的使命，纠缠着比利的舌头直到味觉失灵，对于舌苔上味蕾的一粒粒小凸起感受得无比清晰。  
比利夹了他一次，脚踝敲在他的尾椎上，像是牛仔用马刺戳他们身下的坐骑。这让他不得不想到六十年代的西部片，牛仔们会说“啊得嘞”。  
麦克意识到自己在嗤嗤地笑。  
“怎么了？”比利从绵长得能把脑浆吸出来的吻里挣扎了出来，有些恼怒地盯着他。  
“没什么。”他甩甩脑袋，让昏沉沉的脑浆清醒点，“考虑过尝试一下新唱腔吗。”  
真可惜比利把这句建议当成了调侃。他又踹了贝斯一脚，因为角度改变扯到了还肿着的敏感点，龇牙咧嘴半天也不敢叫出声，憋得脸色苍白、眼睑下的红晕又醉酒般的红。

麦克从来没有在这种角度里观察过比利。最近天气很好，夜晚更是如此，适应了黑暗的眼睛能将身下的同伴看得一清二楚。他勾住了比利放在身侧的食指，比利顺势攀住他的小臂。  
这个家伙除了一张娃娃脸，再没有哪里像姑娘。他远没有她们的柔软顺滑，胸和屁股更谈不上有多少肉。巡演路上比利甚至懒得洗澡，被温度蒸腾出的气味连女孩子的边都沾不上，但麦克看着比利弓起了脖子，那双失焦的绿眼睛缓慢地阖上，嘴巴无声地张成圆形，某种他说不上来也描绘不出的情感鼓鼓囊囊地挤满了胸腔。  
他想大喊，想要拥抱直到两人的肋骨都开始咯吱作响，但绝非地下乐队推崇的愤怒与毁坏。这是股夹杂着喜悦、满足与困惑的气团，轻飘飘，只有十四五岁，年轻气盛得很，让他头重脚轻，但长得又瘦又小——在麦克意识到之前，它一直在他的血管里流浪。  
他很想问比利，我能搬来你家住吗？车库就行。  
取而代之的，麦克低下头去咬他的耳垂，那里已经充血得又红又烫。“我能再亲你一下吗？”比利乱七八糟地点头，将脑袋枕到了他的小臂上。

第二天，他与比利精神萎靡地头抵着头，后者在上车没多久便睡得人事不省。从亚伦狐疑的眼神来看，麦克估计自己脖子上的牙印还没消。  
他们没听磁带，早间电台正滋滋啦啦地播天气预报，两位主播左一句右一句地拖延着时间，一到广告时间便准时说了再见。  
“据说昨晚天气很好，已经可以观测到仙后座了。”坐在副驾的亚伦突然说，这个大高个总是与长相不符地多愁善感，“她是属于秋天的星星，一出现就预示着夏季即将结束。”  
“哦，是吗。”Al不那么认真地回复。他正紧盯着两侧的路牌，生怕自己错过出口。“麦克，你昨晚注意看星星了吗？”  
麦克想起仰面面对夜空的比利乔。他那时的眼睛里含满了泪，映着整片星星和麦克的倒影，微微一晃便全是闪光。  
“不知道，但比利可能看见了。”他说，还牵着比利的手，“他给我指了启明星的方向。”

FIN.

*绿日的前身‘Sweet Children’的鼓手，在麦克和比利只会在后座咬耳朵的小崽子时期，他是队里的主心骨，后来进修大学而离开乐队。  
*Ramones, 被认为是朋克曲风的始祖，也是比利最爱的乐队之一。比利在之后的巡演路上（长大后就是他掌握方向盘了）会翻来覆去地轮Ramones的歌。  
* With Green Day, touring was one long conversation, mostly about women: women’s bodies, their ways, their attributes. We had long and uninhibited discussions, mostly about sex.……Mike’s rapturous and loving description of giving had forever changed not just the way I talked about sex, but how I thought about it. ——Cometbus·In China with Green Day


	12. Puppy Love 小狗爱情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初恋的两只小狗勾。  
> *Point-what-point  
> *Teenagers  
> *Masturbation  
> *Legjob  
> *Semi-public sex

-  
麦克坐在学校餐厅的椅子上咬他的叉子。今天的午饭又是番茄通心粉，他昨天晚上也吃的这个——继母总会煮一大锅放在冰箱里，麦克只希望她能记得在所有食物被消耗殆尽前回来，不然就真的得去滑板公园啃草皮了。  
他不带感情地咀嚼，已经开始感觉到无聊，但肚子还是饿，所以得继续吃下去。通心粉花纹凹陷的地方结成了细小的面坨，尝起来有点发酸，不是番茄的酸味，是冰箱的酸味。

麦克今年十岁整，瘦得像只猴子，他的头发也是小猴子似的金棕色。他再次对着饭盒叉了下去，把与胶皮管子没两样的通心粉串在一起，往嘴里塞了一口。  
食堂越来越吵，他漫无目的地盯着隔壁班的区域，臼齿磨碎食物，希望能找到点好玩的事情。两所学校合并后，总得有一半学生推迟十分钟来吃饭，老师安排的。  
然后他就看见了那个刚坐下的卷发孩子。蓬松的大卷毛像顶蒲公英。  
麦克见过他好几面，并且很肯定他有意大利血统，用（稀烂一团的）地理成绩保证。他的妈妈会给他煮一大锅通心粉吗，用奶酪火腿还是番茄？  
可是麦克不能确定这个家伙的性别。这听起来有点蠢。没错，这个小意大利人穿衬衫和牛仔裤，衣角规规矩矩扎在裤腰里，但在麦克活跃的街道上，所有的男孩儿都留板寸。他敢打包票，那头卷发拉直了会比继母的头发还长。  
麦克听过隔壁班的人叫他“比利”，还是“比莉”？从名字也不能确定。麦克再次咬起了勺子，嘴里还有没咽下去的食物，通心粉的酸味留在舌头上。  
也许是他近似于发呆的目光实在停留了太久，对面终于察觉到了有人在看他。那朵蒲公英转过头来，绿得像猫的眼睛四处搜寻，然后看见了麦克。  
这个家伙长得好像秀兰·邓波儿*啊。

她必须得是个女孩子。麦克这么想着，噌地站了起来。他把吃干净的饭盒拿在手里，走过去的步伐活像要干架。  
比利（或是比莉）在啃三明治，嘴角挂了蛋黄酱，鼻尖上也有。那双绿眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，目光跟着麦克走，好像在说“你不是我们班的。”  
“嗨，我听说你唱歌。”小瘦猴似的男孩儿咳嗽了一声，悲哀地意识到自己恐怕没她高，但还是挺直了腰，“我也写歌，你要听听吗？*”

差不多一周之后，麦克才知道蒲公英的中间名是“乔”。  
“如果我不告诉你，你会不会给我写情书？我姐就收到过情书，还有巧克力。”比利嘴里含着苹果，笑得差点从墙垛上翻下去。他用一只脚勾住麦克的小腿来保持平衡，脚踝骨尖尖地硌他。  
“我会的，我还要去你班上大声朗诵，告诉他们你穿白色吊带裙时……”麦克拔高音量，比利的手立刻糊了上来，沾满果汁的掌心黏糊糊地推麦克的脸，几根手指短暂地抠进了他的嘴里，有股夹杂着泥与汗的酸酸的味道。  
呸。麦克对着墙下吐了口唾沫，把比利吃了一半的苹果抢了过来。“你明明前天就穿着裙子。”  
“那是在家里。”比利开始在另一个男孩的背心上擦手，他的刘海随动作晃动，把鼻梁上的阳光也分割得毛茸茸的，靠近眼球的睫毛变得透明，“千万别告诉我姐，那是她的衣服。”

-  
麦克坐在器械箱上，新生的喉结像颗咽不下去的苹果块。他又咕哝了一下，感觉自己的嗓子很干。  
比利乔站在走廊的另一头，和他隔了几个扔得七零八落的背包，正背对着和茄子讲话，脖子上的青筋一跳一跳的。  
他们升入了同一所中学（意料之中），每周都去Gilman看演出，那个舞台目前还不准备接纳半大崽子上台——比利说他会找到门道，一个年长些的鼓手什么的。但目前看来，唯一对他俩展开双臂的只有茄子的后院。只有茄子喜欢他们写的曲子。  
这也不赖，至少意味演出有了观众，好几打观众。麦克想，用鞋底搓着另一边的鞋带。  
“嗨，谈妥了。我们下午就上场，第三个。”比利在这时突然凑了过来，麦克甚至不知道谈话是什么时候结束的。这么近的距离里，他看得见比利脸上的绒毛，还有鼻梁上的汗，“还行，对吧？”  
“还行。我要去买瓶汽水。”麦克捺了捺鼻子，从箱子上跳下来，犹豫了几秒还是开口，“你不打算换衣服吗？”  
比利的绿眼睛睁大了。“为什么？”

麦克再次向下扫了他一眼。进入青春期之后，他终于以微弱的优势高过了比利，而后者像是被凝固在两年前的身高一样，以至于仍能穿得下姐姐的衣服。  
比利今天穿的是条白色的吊带裙。带子在肩膀上花哨地打了两个蝴蝶结，胸前的布料瘪瘪的，裙摆随风贴在腿上，让它看起来像条睡裙。比利仍穿着他的脏球鞋，在这种程度的注视下努力表现得漫不经心，开始用脚尖碾压地板上揉皱的纸团，双手背在身后。  
麦克敢打赌，裙子下面绝对还是那条丑得要死的四角裤。阳光透过窗户照进来，他甚至能看见裤衩的双色条纹印在了白布上。“什么情况？”他只能说出这句话。  
“啊？凉快，而且挺酷的。上次在太阳底下弹了三个小时后，我再也不要穿着牛仔裤站在院里了。”被问到话的家伙开始嘟囔，习惯性嘟着的嘴让这张脸看起来格外无辜，比利快速瞥他一眼又低下了头，“你又不是第一次看我穿裙子。”  
“的确不是第一次。”麦克帮他把下滑的吊带拎回去，觉得这动作比脚揉纸团还刻意，但他忍不住。“没准我也会穿着裙子上台——”  
这句话让那双绿眼睛明显地亮了起来。  
“——等拿到Gilman的邀请信。”麦克随口扯了个条件。真的，麦克没觉得自己能上那儿去表演，也许大学之后吧。他挺想读大学的。  
“一言为定。”比利倒是欢欣鼓舞，他整理着裙子，把裙摆撩起来捋平褶皱，在麦克把吉他递过来时往他的小腿肚上踢了一下，“嗨，也帮我带一瓶汽水。”

麦克走出屋子，努力说服自己的口干舌燥真的只是渴了，阳光照在他凸出的颈椎上。

-  
比利揪着麦克的领子推上墙时，他把自己的脑袋撞出了咚的一声。没装盒的吉他被不小心踢到，共振的嗡嗡声过了一阵才散。  
但屋外的音响震耳欲聋，隔着墙壁都能感觉到鼓点实打实的震动，恐怕没人会注意这个小角落传出的哀嚎。  
周末的演出如火如荼，随着夜色的降临，聚在外面的观众只会越来越多。人群时不时地报以尖叫或粗口，他们最终会在十点左右招来警察，脏兮兮的朋克族和小鬼头们做鸟兽散，80%的情况都是如此，无论哪一方早都习惯了这种安排。比利在麦克的怀里原地转了个圈，脏球鞋踩着另一人的脏球鞋。  
这就意味着目前不会有人想到这儿来，这个堆满了背包与器械箱的临时后台。大概有……麦克盯着窗外正准备走下坡路的夕阳，一个多小时。  
天色目前还亮得很。

他们一开始只是贝壳的两半般叠在一起，挤在箱子和墙角形成的夹角之间，并在那里找到了喝剩下的橙子汽水。  
比利有点驼背，没骨头似的挨着麦克只是想喘口气。他全身蒸腾着热量，汗水从额角往下淌，把脸上弄脏的地方冲开一条小径，裙子的布料也湿成了半透明——说起这个，他的白色连衣裙在上场时收获了不少流氓哨，比利对此有点得意。  
若要用百分百的坦诚相逼，麦克也许会吞吐着承认，他跟着吹了口哨，声音还不小。他当时站在靠后的位置上，守着代表贝斯手的那个木箱，用调试乐器的虚假繁忙掩饰了自己的表情。  
那绝对只是条睡裙，麦克与比利平行站着，能从蝴蝶结下看见调适肩带专用的扣环。但这个家伙个头足够小，肩膀更窄，套在身上除了点似是而非的滑稽，竟然也不违和。  
“嗨，今天就我俩。我们还缺个鼓手。”比利拎着吉他比划，在间奏里和周围的人插科打诨。他纠结得乱蓬蓬的棕黑色卷发披开在颈后，身边是灌木与凑合的铁皮栅栏，配上那双绿眼睛，不过两首歌已经有人在喊他小妞。  
“有个家伙说要请你喝一杯。额头上有纹身的那个，”麦克冷不丁地说，被屋里的回音吓了一跳，“我听到了。”  
“哦唔。”比利意味不明地回答。他还挨着麦克，完全忽略了小房间因为他的存在而越来越闷热的客观事实，甚至发情一样地往上磨蹭，脚尖并拢在一起。  
麦克两口喝光跑了气的汽水，浓烈的甜味黏在他的嗓子里，上颚的根部开始发酵出酸酸的味道。他还在耳鸣，指腹因为激烈的摩擦突突发烫，不确定是该倒地大睡一场还是冲进人群继续闹。他也想学着比利的样子瘫下来，但有根弦穿在脊椎里，让他紧绷得像只木偶。  
比利半踮着脚，裙摆已经在磨蹭中越卷越高，短裤快要露了出来。他看起来急迫地想要再做点什么来发泄未散尽的精力，癫痫般的兴奋感还留在肌肉里，麦克一瞬间感觉自己像只被狗狗青睐的电线杆子。  
“确定吗，在这里？”他快被另一人的体温烤干了，腹部正热得难受，连空气都黏得像糖浆，“我们什么都没带。”  
“啊嗯。”比利还是这种模棱两可的回复。他明显是硬了，也知道麦克好不到哪儿去，但铁了心不打算挪窝。  
麦克垂下视线盯着他，盯着那头乱糟糟的卷发，然后猛地把他推了出去。

比利踉跄了好几步，最后一屁股坐在箱子上，把两只空了的玻璃瓶撞得哐当乱响。“你他妈的干什——”  
最后的音节变成一声惊吓的抽气，麦克比他动作更快，抓住两只手腕就往后别，烙饼似的把卷发大男孩绕了一整圈，摁着脊背将比利压在箱子上时发出啪的闷响。  
麦克用力按着他，像是害怕身下的家伙暴起反击，但比利却突然安静了下来。  
房间里只能听见两人不同步的喘息声，比利的手腕垂了下来，裙子随着呼吸轻轻起伏。他的膝盖微曲着，几乎不受力的脚尖踮在地面。  
麦克深吸了一口气。他知道没必要，但仍然不受控制地再次深呼吸。他试探着挪开了压制的手，比利一动不动。他拎起那片几乎不起任何遮蔽作用的白布，往上折叠直到露出腰部赤裸的皮肤，然后勾住了底裤的松紧带。  
脊椎的线条陡然下凹，箱子发出吱的声响，板鞋一瞬间蹬在了地面。但比利将爬起身的趋势遏制在了初始阶段，三次呼吸，他的肌肉再度放松，膝盖半曲起来。  
“来真的？”麦克问。  
“唔哼。”比利的声音很小，几乎被屋外的欢呼声盖了过去，但他的卷发从左边晃到了右边，往上抬的绿眼睛亮闪闪地试图往后看。  
麦克颤抖着手解开自己的裤带，他的小兄弟瞬间不知廉耻地翘起了脑袋。干，你究竟什么情况？往手心吐吐沫的时候，他盯着涨红的头部，像是这样就能让它良心发现地软下去。  
当然没有。洗旧了的四角短裤下剥出的白屁股甚至让他硬得更厉害了。  
麦克深吸气，又从嘴唇间吐出来，握紧了箱子的边沿。他伏低身子，顺着大腿埋进去的时候，软乎乎的肉立刻夹紧了他。

和麦克瘦成杆子的身材截然不同，比利属于无论如何也没法褪掉婴儿肥的那一类。他的肩膀是圆的，小肚子能捏出肉，脸颊即便削尖也能看出童年的影子——但在那之前，干。在那之前，麦克从来没想过——  
他的脑子嗡嗡作响，身体早就跟随本能开始了运动。刚开始总有些紧涩，比利也夹得太紧，几乎让他叫痛。但当节奏终于趋于稳定，肉贴肉的拍击将空气挤压成湿润的声响。  
麦克从侧面偷偷瞥过去，正好看见汗珠顺着比利的下颚滴下来。  
他的屁股被撞出边缘模糊的粉红色，大腿内侧应该只会更红。每一次往外拔出再挤进人为挤压的窄缝，火辣辣的压力都让麦克联想到火柴划过红磷，摩擦的热度已经让他脑门冒汗。  
比利缩紧了肩胛，手臂往后屈起，小声的呜咽从某个时间点再没停过。他扒着箱子越滑越下，像是发颤的膝盖终于支撑不住身体的重量。他扶着箱子跪了下来，手指扒在麦克的手背上，呼出的水汽在深绿色的漆面上挂出一片水珠。

扒到大腿根部的短裤还是很碍事，松紧带的边缘总会不可避免地磨到他的小兄弟，一出一进就是没法用语言概括的火烧火燎。麦克把下巴搭在比利的肩膀上，弓腰嘶嘶地吸气，伸出舌头用力舔他的耳朵。  
比利也喘得厉害，呼吸间发出小动物一样的呜呜声。他的大腿在发抖，一下一下地把麦克夹得更紧。  
“天啊，你像条狗。”快被嵌进箱子里的大男孩说，耳朵上裹着一层唾液的反光。  
“你也像条狗。”麦克反击，鼻尖埋在他味道不那么好闻的卷发里，“你和泥浆里打滚的小狗一样臭。”

乐队的轰鸣声从四面八方压迫着墙壁，麦克仰起头大口喘息，把滴到睫毛上的汗水眨掉。从向上的视野里看过去，他能从箱子的边缘看见房间对面的窗户，院子里的演出还在如火如荼地进行。  
几个后脑勺就站在窗外，显然被眼前而非身后的画面深深吸引着，麦克忍不住开始幻想他们回过头的模样。如果他们回头，肯定不会看得很仔细……  
太阳已经开始落山，光线收敛起来，影子由深红逐渐冷却为深蓝色，屋里的摆设蒙起一层雾，就像是盖着灰尘。他们倚靠重量的箱子正因为冲撞幅度微妙地颤抖，麦克很肯定他吃到了浮土，舌头上的味道开始变得又干又涩。  
箱子会不会引起那几个人的注意？他们能看见角落里的自己吗？他们会不会扒着窗户吹流氓哨？  
麦克梗着脖子，死死盯住视野末端的那一块透光的玻璃，感觉到汗从耳朵后面流下来，把背心浸得更湿。比利发出了一声拔高的呻吟，很快又噎住了。  
他的手指从麦克的手背上滑下去，掌心里的汗在合金质地的包边上留下好几条痕迹。线条圆滑的肩膀正在不规律地起伏，震动中的吊带越滑越低，在胳膊上勒出一条浅浅的痕迹。  
仿佛是鬼使神差地，麦克将手臂挪下了箱子。比利的皮肤在半明半暗的黄昏中显出蜜般的色泽，左臂上新纹的白虎纹身龇牙咧嘴的，随着肌肉的抽搐晃爪子。  
麦克将卡在纹身上的吊带拽了下去。从他肋骨的扩张和收缩，麦克能想象胸口的模样。他把手指从老虎纹身的獠牙前抹了过去，摸到了嘭咚的心跳，还有发热肌肉上小小的凸起。  
“干，麦克。”比利几乎是吊着嗓子喊出来的。他的右手消失在两腿的阴影之间，只有模糊暧昧的声响从那里传来。他的频率变得越来越快，脊椎骨猛地拱了起来。麦克的指甲掐住了乳尖。  
毕竟和女孩的身体构造不一样，比利的胸脯远称不上有肉，但足够柔软。贝斯手留茧的手指摁压着那一片皮肤，往里收紧时粗糙地刮擦着那儿，感觉到心跳越变越快，几乎快要飞出来。  
“你喜欢这个。”麦克自以为是地咬着耳朵宣布。比利尖叫起来，身体不受控制地前倾，脑袋又在铁箱上撞出咚的一声。  
麦克的脸颊发烫，他头晕眼花地看着越来越浓的阴影，以为眼前闪乱的雪花也是夕阳的一部分。比利仍用大腿夹着他的老二，浑身抖得像筛糠，用肩膀而非胳膊抵在箱子上保持平衡。如果现在有人挪走箱子，他大概会像面团一样倒下去。  
比莉用脸颊贴着箱面，嘴唇被唾液弄得亮晶晶的，眼睛也是湿的。  
“干。”他又重复了一次，浑身僵硬地挪开身子，向后靠进麦克的怀里，裙子皱得分不出前后。“我不知道射在谁的箱子上了。”  
麦克看了一眼窗外的灌木。他们点上了彩灯，现在是光怪陆离的闪光从叶隙里冒出来，在地板上涂出一大片斑驳。透过这点光源，他终于能看清器械箱的底部的确湿了一块，断断续续往下淌的水迹也闪着红的蓝的反光。  
“看上去是谁在这儿撒了泡尿。”某只小狗。他想说。  
比利比了个中指，汗水顺着股缝滑到麦克的大腿上，也许还有其它东西。他试探了一会儿，突然拎起裙摆，往后更用力地坐了下去。

麦克嘶了一声。  
“哦，你还硬着呐。”他用一种发现新大陆的夸张语气说，还带着高潮后特有的鼻音。比利开始扭起了腰，膝盖在地上蹭得更脏了。他的动作算不上流畅，像是上了一半发日奥的夏威夷娃娃，卷在一起的布裙挠着麦克的肚子。  
“干你的。”他的贝斯手挣扎着不让自己呻吟出声。他坐直了身子，往后靠在墙上，看着对面的窗户发出愈发疯狂的光。人群在欢呼，还有击掌的噼啪声。  
他们在这里胡搞太久了，远远超出预期。不过不碍事……再过十分钟。麦克在轻微耳鸣中晕眩地想。  
再过十分钟，他就去找贝斯被自己扔到了哪儿。

FIN.

*比利自己说过小时候长得像秀兰·邓波儿，这家伙对此真的挺自豪的（还戴过秀兰的小徽章去演出）。  
*这是我在一个高损音质的采访录音里听见的，应该是粉丝见面会，比利描述了他和麦克第一次见面的场景。


	13. Sugar For the Pill 药片用糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麦克回到家，比利穿着一条品味稀烂的豹纹裙子，正躺在门厅充当地毯。

麦克推门进来，左脚蹭掉右脚的球鞋，一迈腿踩进一块软绵绵的东西，还挺有弹性。  
“什么鬼？”他直接对着黑灯瞎火吼了出来，好像指望那玩意儿真的能回应似的。  
麦克在墙上一通摸索，终于找到了开关。数秒电流特有的滋啦声之后——感谢他们这个月没欠费，吊灯可算亮了。  
“什么鬼。”这次还是他自己的声音。距离脚趾约莫五厘米的地方，正躺着一条白花花的大腿。要不是终于从那张画得鬼画符的脸蛋上看出了一丝生机，他大概率会报警。“比利？”  
被叫到名字的家伙连着喘了几口气，好像刚从睡梦中惊醒。他抽搐了两下，那双绿眼睛朦朦胧胧地睁开了。  
“呃唔，”比利说，“刚才好像有头犀牛踩了我一脚。”  
“去你的，这是怎么回事？”麦克又踢了踢他，但对方似乎没有任何爬起来的意志，“打算转行当门口的欢迎地毯？”  
“哦，那我肯定是张特别可爱的地毯，上面写着‘滚开’。”比利口齿不清地回应，似乎是打算翻过身，但可悲地失败了。“让我一个人呆着，麦克。你头上在长蘑菇。”  
最后一句话让门廊安静了几秒。“蘑菇？”麦克重复，目光扫过他汗津津的额发，涂出了界的口红，还有两只在光线下都聚不了焦的瞳孔，“比利，你又嗑了什么东西？”  
“是‘被’。”在地板上瘫得像只尸体的小个子仰着头，似乎又开始漫游仙境。他套着条短裙，是那些黑皮肤舞女常会青睐的豹纹款式，但尺寸显然大了，裙子的肩膀缝线处塌下一小块，腰上堆出许多褶皱，脖子的滚边滑稽得像是莎士比亚舞台剧的戏服。  
直到这时候，麦克才注意到来自地下室的笑声，隔着楼板的吵闹都变成了暧昧的嗡嗡嗡。“杰克他们在？”  
比利梗着脖子点了点，已经放弃了语言表达。  
“起来吧，我先带你去洗澡。”  
地板上姓阿姆斯特朗的破地毯摇了摇头。  
“那卧室？”  
他又摇头。  
“你还能听懂我在说什么吗？”  
摇头，还是摇头。似乎突然觉察到其中乐趣，比利着迷了似的晃着脑袋，那头乱蓬蓬的棕黑色卷发让他比起地毯更像一只小拖把。麦克从齿缝间吸了口气，一脚踩在扭来扭去的肚子上。“嗨！”  
出乎意料的是，这个家伙响亮地呜咽了一声。似乎麦克直接把所剩的氧气全踩出了肺叶，他拧着眉头直喘气，那听起来甚至有些色情。  
麦克吞咽了一下。“嗨，还能听见我说话吗？”他问，没意识到自己的声音有点抖。  
比利跟着咽口水，“再往下一点。”  
“什么？”  
“再往下一点。”他一边说着，裙摆下的双腿放松地张开了，像是等待抚摸的家养小狗那样露出肚皮。  
麦克照做了。他的白色棉袜有点旧，脚跟处磨薄了，大拇趾已经露了出来，这也是为什么他往下挪动时，几乎是瞬间便感受到了裙子下热烘烘的硬度。  
“我干。”他骂了一声，“你们今天飞的不是叶子？”  
“唔哼。”比利含混不清地回答，用膝盖夹住了他的小腿。

麦克的背包被扔到地上，里面的东西囫囵发出咚的闷响。如果此时有任何一个人走上来，无论是去厨房拿啤酒还是去洗手间放尿，都会看见麦克正踩在乐队主唱的两腿之间，而后者抖得仿佛上了发条。  
干，比利甚至叫得转了音调，麦克毫不怀疑地下室的那帮人已经听见了。  
在满足彼此生理性需求方面，可能，只是可能，他俩的相处模式不算很常规，但麦克并不觉得有什么值得担忧。他们十五岁起就住在了一起，与比利呆在一起的时间恐怕比他那不负责的老妈还多。无论是生理还是心理方面的青春期烦恼，麦克更倾向于在这个一头卷发的小疯子身上找到答案。  
“十三岁。”一个月前，他俩躲在被子里看杂志时，比利突然说。  
麦克愣了一会儿才把数字和答案挂上钩。“第一次？”  
“有点太小了，是不是？我也觉得。”每当环境开始让他感到不舒服，比利会挠鼻子。他把手指捂在嘴巴上，眼睛在同一张图上盯了太久，“我也不知道我那时候在干嘛。”  
麦克用肩膀撞了他一下，“感觉怎么样？”  
“腰很疼。”他的语气不像是开玩笑，但是慢慢笑了起来，“搞得我之后的好几年都不想上床。”  
“那现在呢？”麦克开始往被子下钻，“有兴趣来一发吗？”  
比利立刻把杂志推了出去。他的左手指尖上长了一排毛糙的乐茧，摸索着握住麦克的颧骨时像是能把皮肤划伤。作为回应，麦克恶狠狠地咬了他的大腿内侧，那圈淤青般的印子一周后才完全褪去。  
在那之前，麦克从未怀疑过自己有控制欲方面的问题。见鬼的，他可是交过基督徒女友的人，乖乖在巡演路上读了整程的圣经还毫无怨言。但现在——  
比利的鼻头皱成了小三角，下唇被他自己咬得肿起来，眉骨下包进阴影，似乎是泪花的反光一闪而过。  
——胸口似乎有东西被撬得愈发松动了。  
麦克在袜子里分开脚趾，一次比一次更大胆地压在那块明显凸起的东西上。比利张大嘴巴，舌尖抵在牙齿的背面，绿眼睛还是找不到焦点。从这个角度看下去，麦克注意到那颗不显眼的喉结正在上下滚动。  
“你想说什么吗？”他忍不住挑衅，同时扶稳了墙。踩住比利的下腹就像是踩着一块灌满温水的游泳圈，麦克几乎感觉不到骨骼的存在，只有热情的体温兜住了向下的外力。  
他知道比利靠近胯骨的地方有两个小小的纹身，就印在骨骼连接处的凹陷里，平时掉得无限低的裤子根本藏不住，但连衣裙完美地裹好了它们。  
麦克转动脚踝，揉压柔软的皮肉就像是踩扁一只易拉罐，他估摸着找到了左侧纹身的位置。比利的表情看上去像是难以置信，他的身体短暂地卷起来，很快又漏了气般地瘫回地面。  
湿漉漉的水汽正在往上浸透，这让他的足弓发烫，裙子下小东西变得越来越明显，雪纺质地的布料互相磨出沙沙的细响，可惜被紧绷得发尖的呻吟盖了过去。  
“等一下……不对。”比利的嗓音也是湿的。他的腹部绷得更紧，原本蜷缩的腿开始向上乱蹬，他看上去清醒又迷糊，大声咕哝着一长串根本没法听懂的东西。麦克的腿牢牢固定住他，像是一根刺入昆虫的标本针，那些挣扎很快减弱了。

门廊的灯泡已经用了相当一段时日，在夜里呈现出灰蒙蒙的橙色，连影子都擦了毛边。麦克低头看着他，比利像是终于找到了焦点，眉头还是皱着，睫毛在绿眼睛里覆盖下一层阴影。  
那条裙子是浅米色的，豹纹图案贴近咖色。麦克看着宽大的裙摆皱巴巴地纠缠在比利身上，然后中间的那块豹纹变得越来越深，范围在他的脚下扩大，单层布料逐渐透出皮肤的颜色。  
更加鲜明的热度透过雪纺裙子和短袜，麦克感觉脚底正在变湿。他往更下方看去，终于注意到了地板上的一小滩反光。  
“干，抱歉。”他下意识地想收回脚，却又像是被黏了原处，最后只是颇为滑稽地晃了晃肩膀，“抱歉，我没想到……”  
比利看上去倒是挺坦然，或是药物已经搅晕了他的脑子。他盯着自己的脚踝，很快让它们左右动了动。  
“呼，”他说，“但我好像还硬着。”  
狭窄的走廊变得更加湿哒哒、热烘烘，麦克感觉自己的脸快要烫过头顶的那颗灯泡了。  
“见鬼的，比利。”他把彻底弄脏了的袜子扒下来，随手丢在地上，开始着手于把比利弄出去，“你是特意倒在门口等我的吗？”  
“我不知道。”他的回答还是一贯的模棱两可，“也许我只是想去卫生间，但是走错方向了。”  
“手给我。”这家伙像条软脚虾，麦克只得一左一右地从腋下扣住他，向浴室拖行时留下一条歪歪扭扭的水迹，那条裙子算是彻底毁了。“你们到底干了什么？”

比利垂着脑袋，有那么十几秒像是又睡着了。他被暂时安置在马桶上，一直等到麦克拧开了花洒，他才歪歪扭扭地把脑袋抵在金发男孩儿的肚子上。  
高于体温的水花滋滋地浇下来，麦克跟着他被淋得透湿。  
“你的头发都湿了，别乱动。我把T恤脱了。”贝斯手叹着气，对方只是动了动睫毛。  
麦克于是把花洒卡回架子，一手托着他的下颚，另一只手帮他拽掉裙子，以为比利已经睡了过去。浴室里很安静，热水哗哗地淌过瓷砖，从他的脚面滚过去。麦克也有些昏昏欲睡，甚至快要忘了先前的话题。  
“我也不知道我那时候在干嘛。”冷不丁的，那个小家伙在水流声中回答。贝斯手扭过头看他，正好有滴透明的液体顺着纠结成一团的黑色额发掉下来，淌过发红的眼角，从下巴滴到大腿上。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这篇的灵感来自于比利乔1998年的一篇访谈，我简略做一点摘抄翻译：
> 
> 问：你有没有觉得你的第一次(13岁)来得太早了？  
> 比利：当然。如果我那时候知道我现在所知道的，我绝对会等下去。但是那时候我实在太-太期待了（super-superhorny），我想试试那是怎样的……我知道这是个挺站不住脚的借口，但我们都太小了，谁也不知道自己究竟在干什么。  
> 问：那场性爱是你所期待的那样吗？  
> 比利：呃，我的背有点痛。我记得这个。我根本不知道自己在干嘛，结束之后的感觉很诡异。实话实说，我脑子里唯一的念头就是赶快离开。
> 
> 比利：我是个非常多愁善感的小鬼，我会爱上各种不同的人。我总想试着赢得他们的心，而性彻底是排在那之后的事情。比起和别人上床，我认为我更想——和某一个人坠入爱河。
> 
> 问：男人会不会觉得在一起的时候，加快进度、更进一步是他们的责任？  
> 比利：……但是这也有亮红灯的时候。当对方说不，那么就意味着不 (When it’s no, and that means no.) ，那就是你每次该停下的时候了，你不能再逼迫下去。有很多人会逼迫我。  
> 问：真的吗？你有什么感觉？  
> 比利：这像是一场侵略，无论是与性有关的场合，还是社交场合——嗑药什么的。你被逼着配合一些你不想干的事情。


End file.
